


【KK】彗星の如く(連載中)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 全架空，有私設，有bug。哨嚮文。WP：https://domotonowasabi.wordpress.com不定期掉落WP限定文。
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

星紀3000年

『 古人類往外太空發展已經超過五千年，熬過最初動盪不安、黑暗的兩千年過渡期，終於搬遷到適合生存的銀河系，並且產生第一批進化成功的新人類。

哨兵：擁有比常人敏銳的五感，各方面素質皆高於常人，戰鬥能力強大是天生的軍事武器。  
嚮導：擁有比常人強韌精神力，可進行精神層面的作戰、亦能安撫哨兵過度波動的情緒。

只有少部分新人類能在青春期覺醒為哨兵或嚮導，覺醒後進入專門學校進行訓練，18歲畢業按分配進入軍隊、並於20歲前找到鏈結對象。』

「光一，茶會快開始了你還不來幫忙！」姐姐踹開緊閉的房門，將趴在床上正津津有味閱讀書籍的堂本光一拉起。雖然是嚮導但力氣卻不小，堂本光一幾乎無法反抗「怎麼還在看新人類起源的書籍啊...現在都星紀3000年了，沒有蟲族也沒有宇宙強盜啦！」

「姐姐好吵啊！快去找到鏈結的哨兵啦！」

不甘心被姐姐提著衣領拉出被窩，堂本光一試圖反抗未果，只能嘴上反擊。

下場就是被姐姐揍了一頓，趕緊扔下書本逃出房間，迅速離開家裡往社區專門舉辦茶會的場所跑去。  
今天有兩個家庭從第6區搬來，按照社區慣例舉行歡迎茶會。聽說其中一個家庭還有個與他年紀相仿的孩子，這才令堂本光一對參加茶會有些興致。

「媽，需要幫忙嗎？」

身為常連茶會主辦方，會場布置、茶點都準備齊全，喜代子在聽見兒子呼喚前便笑咪咪轉身，將一朵修剪好的花朵遞給堂本光一。

「小光，待會見到新來的孩子記得把花遞給人家喔～」

「新來的孩子是女生啊...」

堂本光一扁扁嘴，手指捏著媽媽給的花朵情緒有些低落，這已經是第三個新搬來的女孩，怎麼就沒有男孩呢？隔壁社區的長瀨總是跟自己炫耀他們那裏又搬來新的男孩，已經能組成兩隊五人制足球隊比賽了。

「女孩哪裡不好？比你們一群小子玩瘋了全身臭臭的好多了。」

姐姐換了身服裝也來到會場，看見弟弟神情低落、不情願的捏著花朵垂下頭，就知道他又在沮喪沒人跟他玩傳接棒球了。

「妳也不香啊...」

「喂！我聽到啦！」

「好了，各位我們就定位吧，再過五分鐘新搬來的鄰居就要抵達囉～」

在上演女兒追打兒子的戲碼前，喜代子出聲阻止再拍兩下手吸引眾人注意力。大家紛紛往兩旁站，中間空出走道，準備熱烈歡迎新加入的家庭。  
\--  
茶會進行了半個小時，新來的兩個家庭裡好巧不巧其中一個家庭也姓堂本，與堂本光一家庭相同為四人小家庭；然而堂本光一從茶會才要開始便溜出會場，不知道去哪裡的他只好在附近的噴水池邊徘徊。

「你是哪家的孩子啊？」起初沒有發現還有其他人，等到走近後，堂本光一對著噴水池邊兩隻手搭在磁磚上、專心凝視水池的背影喊出聲，似乎跟自己年紀相仿。

「我嗎？」背影先是抖了一下才緩緩轉過身，怯生生的問。

微風徐徐吹撫，年幼的堂本光一在見到轉過身的人面容後說不出話，那小小的臉蛋上鑲著兩顆大大的圓眸閃爍光芒、吃驚而微張的小嘴呈現三角形。

「我、我叫堂本光一，」在那雙大大的圓眸凝視下，堂本光一罕見的緊張，沒頭沒腦的自我介紹後就想跑開，突然發現手上還捏著媽媽遞給他要轉交給新來孩子的見面禮花朵「這個送你！」

「欸...」

還來不及回答堂本光一自己的名字，手裡便躺著被硬塞入的花朵，他露出靦腆的笑容、不顯眼的小虎牙悄悄探出。  
\--  
回到茶會會場的堂本光一小臉粉撲撲的還沁著汗，被姐姐發現後抓到一旁擦乾淨才被帶到喜代子身邊與人打招呼。

「聽說新來的孩子比較害羞，你等等不要臭臉對人家，要溫柔點知道嗎！」姐姐幫堂本光一順了順凌亂的衣領小聲交代「媽媽給你的花朵呢？」

「給他了。」

堂本光一這才想起自己還不知道對方的名字，小臉因窘迫而漲紅。

「哇～我這弟弟不簡單啊，竟然已經下手為強了，看來是漂亮的小女孩呢～」

深知自家弟弟的喜好，只有美麗的事物能入他的眼，其餘的只能得到冷漠。

「才不是呢、」

正當堂本光一要反駁姐姐那句漂亮的小女孩時，才見過的小身影從會場門口探出半個身子，往場內探頭卻不敢踏入。  
熱鬧喧嘩的場內頓時減少音量，大家先是被小身影吸引，看見那雙烏亮的圓眸眨啊眨，彷彿是一只初生的小鹿闖入陌生境地而迷茫。

「小剛，進來啊～」

原來他叫小剛啊...堂本光一內心複讀著，眼睛沒有離開過門口。

叫喚著兒子的女人是新搬來的家庭女主人，叫陽子。她對兒子揮了揮手，但兒子卻不為所動，正當她跟身邊的太太們解釋自家兒子對陌生環境比較卻步、準備往門口走去將兒子帶進來時，看見兒子眼睛突然為之一亮，隨即從門口小跑步往中間來。

「小剛、」

「我、我叫堂本剛喔～」

陽子才敞開的雙手停滯在半空中，兒子從她身邊跑過、在她身後停下，軟軟的嗓音怯生生自我介紹。

堂本光一被堂本剛突如其來的動作愣住，他感覺到會場大人們富饒興味的注意著他們，好不容易褪去潮紅的臉龐又染上緋紅，面對與自己身高相差無幾的堂本剛、滿臉期待的笑容對著自己，他張嘴又闔上又張開，卻吐不出半點音節。

「謝謝你的玫瑰，我很喜歡！」

舉起方才被塞入花朵的小手，綻放的玫瑰花瓣上有幾顆水珠，淡淡的玫瑰清香繚繞在兩人只有半步距離的空間裡，隱隱約約牽引。

「說話啊...」

姐姐在旁邊低聲催促著，還用手頂了頂堂本光一僵直的背，這才把愣住的人喚回精神。

「要不要吃點東西！」

尚未變聲的嗓音有些拔高，堂本光一快速瞥了眼喜代子手上端著的盤子，上面放著一顆大福。

「欸？好啊。」堂本剛收回舉著花的小手，頭往旁偏了下。

「給你！大福！」

喜代子把手上才端來的大福盤子遞給堂本光一，堂本光一隨即遞到堂本剛眼前，凌厲氣勢像是要人把盤子連著大福吞下去般，把堂本剛逗樂了。

「光一君不吃嗎？」

接過盤子，堂本剛用沒有拿花的小手拿起大福咬一小口，咀嚼著Q彈糯米皮跟甜蜜紅豆餡，滿足的瞇起眼詢問始終盯著自己看的堂本光一。

「我...」

「小剛慢慢吃，小光他不吃紅豆呢～」

喜代子笑盈盈替兒子回覆，隨後便與陽子以及其他太太們聊起天來，會場又恢復起初的熱烈喧嘩，沒人繼續關注兩位小男孩的互動。

「這樣啊...」堂本剛嘟著的嘴沾了些糯米粉，他很喜歡吃甜食，甜食等於幸福，可惜堂本光一不喜歡吃紅豆，不然就能分享吃紅豆大福的幸福了。

「只是不吃紅豆...」

像是感受到堂本剛細微變化的情緒，堂本光一內心突然湧上不想讓堂本剛失落的情緒，對堂本剛小聲低語。

「糯米皮可以嗎？」

「嗯，喜歡...」

在感受到堂本剛因自己說出喜歡時而起伏的情緒，雖然不知道那是什麼，可是堂本光一內心知道應該是讓堂本剛開心了。

「給你！」小心翼翼將糯米皮與紅豆餡分開，雖然糯米皮有被自己咬了一小口，但不影響整體口感。

「唔嗯！嗯～」

接過糯米皮的堂本光一吃得津津有味，貼心的用叉子叉起盤上一團紅豆餡，塞入堂本剛勾勒微笑弧線的小嘴，兩人相視而笑，分享著紅豆大福的幸福。  
\--  
當天夜裡堂本光一在睡夢中驚醒，伴隨而來的是覺醒的熱潮，驚動了全家人。

另一邊早先一步覺醒的是堂本剛，在晚餐時與才從部隊歸來的父親開心訴說著下午認識的新朋友，突然一陣昏眩倒下，全身發起高熱緊急送入醫院。

兩個堂本家庭誕生了一名哨兵、一名嚮導。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

熬過兩千年黑暗期才誕生新人類，又經歷將近兩千年的戰亂分合，終於在近代一千年裡逐漸安穩。從各據星球為政到結盟抵禦蟲族，長達五百年的抵禦外患結束後終於形成現今聯盟。  
即使在平和安樂的時期，首都星的軍備仍然保持在戰備時期水準，只有頂尖的哨兵和嚮導才能在首都星的軍隊效命，亦是最高榮光。

今晚是迎接新一批哨兵和嚮導入部隊的歡迎會，美其名是歡迎，實際上就是讓哨兵和嚮導找鏈結對象的聯誼會；有些不成文的規定依然流傳在部隊裡，像是未鏈結的嚮導只能在後勤服務，無法上戰場。

為此有意發展仕途的嚮導通常十分積極尋找鏈結對象。

建築物內部是偌大的扇形拱門狀，會場入口向下延伸三樓高的大理石階梯，鋪著大紅地毯綿延至敞開的大門。圍繞著挑高入口大廳上方的是沉穩地雕刻，聽說是古人類信仰的戰神們，從上俯瞰著底下的新人類。

陸續抵達的新兵穿著全新軍服進入大門後停駐在階梯前的廳堂，仰望位於高處的會場，待整好隊、聽從隊長口令排成兩排，抬頭挺胸直視前方踏上第一階。  
階梯兩邊的大理石牆掛著名留青史的軍人、著名的戰役、聯盟的演變史，像是緊盯著每位年輕的軍人，把保衛新人類和平的重擔牢牢繫上。

當最後兩名哨兵和嚮導踏入會場，身後才通過的大門自動融入背景，除了腳底踩著的大理石地板外，上方由玻璃帷幕罩著，放眼望去是一片宇宙星海。

「快看！那邊那位！」晚會才開始沒多久，新兵們尚在尋找、互相試探，突然有小小騷動在人群裡擴散開來，大家紛紛往場內突然而至的人看去。

一襲白色軍服用金黃色絲線繡著大片圖騰，肩上的線條展現此人軍階高於他的年輕外表，披風隨著行走飄起淡然掠過人群，像是劃過夜空的彗星光亮奪目。  
軍靴落在地板上發出清脆沉穩聲響，咖啡色髮梢在晃動時些微遮擋到雙眸卻掩蓋不了其如炬的目光，下垂的嘴角顯示他對晚會沒有興致，卻又不得不盡義務參加。

「是堂本上尉！天啊！好想跟他鏈結！」某個嚮導忍不住發出驚嘆。

「妳想得美，聽說他已經有鏈結對象了！」

「鏈結對象似乎還是青梅竹馬～」

「這是什麼浪漫愛情故事啊...」

再細微的交談聲都落入不遠處另一位身著相同白色軍服的男子耳裡，聽著會場裡此起彼落的讚嘆聲和愛慕詠嘆，冷哼了聲。

站在一旁的長瀨露出不懷好意的笑容，大手摀住嘴巴竊笑，哨兵敏銳的五感使他也聽見場中竊竊私語，那些新兵嚮導們的話語真的差點讓他笑掉大牙。

「少校，我是從第五連隊調職來的堂本光一，請多指教。」

「久仰大名。」

面對堂本光一標準的軍禮，被喚作少校的人只是淡漠的掃了他一眼，便繼續吃著盤裡的甜食。

「欸，那不是堂本少校嗎？聽說是堂本少尉的鏈結對象。」

「可是他們看起來好像不是很熟...」

「堂本少尉好可憐，手一直舉著...」

好不容易讓甜食緩和心中的不快，又立即被場中的竊竊私語破壞心情，堂本剛抬頭再次看向手依舊舉在額邊行標準軍禮的堂本光一，真是越看越不順眼。

「嗯。」敷衍的回了軍禮，反正堂本剛的軍階高，轉身往旁走去準備遠離太過耀眼的人，靜靜埋頭吃起甜食。礙於今晚是輕鬆的歡迎會不好發脾氣，堂本剛默默記得發出細碎聲響的面容。

「小剛，那真不像你的作風。」

「岡田你少說一句不會有人說你是啞吧。」

端著飲料走了過來，岡田笑臉站到堂本剛身側，目光則落在堂本光一與長瀨的方向。

「一向溫謙有禮的堂本少校，竟然對調職來的少尉行下馬威～」

堂本剛嘴巴塞滿甜食無法反駁，只能斜眼凶狠瞪著繼續編排自己的岡田，用力咀嚼嘴裡的甜食。

「所以你跟光一什麼時候要申請鏈結？」

「岡田准一！」

瞬間併發出的威嚇感若在平時肯定會起作用，但會場有加裝阻絕器，為的就是避免尚未有鏈結對象的哨兵嚮導擦槍走火。不過堂本剛的氣勢太過凌人，岡田有些承受不了，連忙道歉哄人才勉強抑制堂本剛的怒火。  


「小光，別看了，」長瀨瞥了眼有些不安份的堂本光一，將手上的酒精飲料遞給他「你也有聽見場內的新兵對你的評價吧！」

見堂本光一動作停滯，長瀨放膽地大笑，肩膀還一抖一抖的，儼然就是要看堂本光一的好戲。

「嗯。」

打從畢業後下部隊開始，大家對他便敬而遠之，即使有覬覦之心卻也不敢真的上前攀談，因為謠傳堂本光一的鏈結對象早就已經訂好，沒有轉圜餘地。

「我是勸你乾脆放棄小剛，反正這場內這麼多人想跟你鏈結～」

即使是玩笑話卻也讓堂本光一著實不悅，銳利目光掃了長瀨一眼就使長瀨收起笑容，趕緊閉上嘴不敢多說一句。

會場裡的新兵們則是假裝不在意卻始終注意著兩位堂本的動靜，畢竟兩人都是年紀輕輕就達Ａ等，而堂本剛更是在不久前攻堅下鄰近小行星上的歹徒，解救出被綁架的高層子女，因而晉升少校。  
和平時期在20歲尚未有鏈結對象且家世背景單純的前提下，這個晉升算是相當快速。

每個人都聽說過一個傳言，傳言兩位堂本是因對方而覺醒，經由軍醫院檢驗出契合度高達百分之百，是天選的鏈結對象。照一般哨兵與嚮導20歲前得完成鏈結的程序來看，兩位堂本最晚要在今年結束前完成鏈結，否則官方有權強制介入或替他們另挑人選。

大家都在等著傳言成真的那天，或是等著落空好去搶這大好機會。

「堂本少尉...」

「有什麼事嗎？」

在岡田接近之前堂本光一就已經察覺到，他不喜歡岡田身上的氣味，沾附著些許堂本剛的氣息，明知他們只是在同個軍隊共事搭檔已久，但還是無法接受。

「您的精神嚮導...」

「哈？」

原先還故意不正眼瞧岡田，在聽到岡田吞吞吐吐說出精神嚮導四個字時，堂本光一慌張的尋找那隻又擅自關閉屏障不讓自己發覺動靜的精神嚮導。

「啊¬──抱歉抱歉！」

三步併作兩步，堂本光一大步流星來到會場另一邊，急忙抱起咬著一串柿葉包好的壽司走到堂本剛腳邊磨蹭討好的小狐狸，又趕緊鞠躬道歉。懷裡不安分的小狐狸扭來扭去想掙脫，一人一精神嚮導在堂本剛面前上演小話劇。

「別鬧、快跟我走！」

想把精神嚮導叫回精神藍圖裡未果，這小傢伙擺明了唱反調，還對著堂本剛方向哼唧求救起來，這下使堂本光一窘迫的耳朵都紅了，幸好耳朵藏在頭髮裡沒露出來。

「イチゴ！」低聲斥喝使小狐狸停頓了下，抬起瞇瞇眼望了望堂本光一。

堂本剛在聽見堂本光一替精神嚮導的取名後愣住，極力掩飾臉部想笑的表情，但突然拔高的情緒波動可瞞不過堂本光一，這下堂本光一更加羞怯。

「你你、你、想笑就笑啊，幹嘛憋著要笑不笑的！」

「我就喜歡憋著笑，礙著你了嗎？堂、本、少、尉。」

面對堂本光一破音的質問，堂本剛不甘示弱頂回去，見堂本光一臉龐可見的迅速緋紅，像極了小時候那唯一一次的見面。

「你知道精神嚮導太親近別人是什麼意思吧？」堂本剛瞇起圓眸散發危險氣息，朝著堂本光一方向逼近「難道你想坐實【傳言】嗎？」

不大不小的聲量吸引了場內絕大部分的人注意力。

堂本光一在堂本剛的逼近下往後退了幾步，懷中抱著的小狐狸趁他手臂力氣有些鬆散時掙脫，但堂本光一沒空理會。

「什麼【傳言】？」聲音乾澀，堂本光一用力吞了口口水後才得以繼續「堂本少校別趁機騷擾我！哨兵騷擾嚮導是、是可以提告的！」

「fufufu～我哪裡騷擾你了？」

「算了、這次我就不跟你計較了，再見。」

堂本光一匆匆忙忙轉身離開會場，穿越過好奇的人群、經過一些知道事情真相的嚮導身邊，頭也不回地離去。

「你怎麼沒跟著走...」

望著堂本光一快速離開的背影，堂本剛先是環視四周還想看戲的人群，確認大家開始假裝若無其事後才低頭小聲詢問腳邊的小狐狸，有些無奈。

小狐狸依舊叼著一串柿葉包好的壽司，朝著堂本剛拱了拱，堂本剛伸手摸了摸那身蓬鬆有著如火般美麗的皮毛，才接過那串柿葉包好的壽司，再揉揉頭頂小聲致謝。

「你比主人可愛多了。」

正當堂本剛苦思怎麼把堂本光一的精神嚮導送回去時，眼前出現一雙乾淨發亮的皮靴，堂本光一緊皺著眉、雙脣抿直，他走出會場要離開了才發現イチゴ沒有跟上，立刻折回會場就看見堂本剛接過壽司還寵溺的摸頭，立即衝上前抱起還想逗留的小狐狸轉身不發一語離開。

「岡田要吃嗎？」

耳尖微微發紅還得裝作若無其事打開柿葉，比起傳統柿葉壽司，這款是改良過符合哨兵敏銳嗅覺味覺的款式，唯一的缺點是不好買。

「你吃就好，我無福消受。」

「小剛、給我吃一口吧！」

親友離開後顯得孤獨的長瀨湊了過來，見堂本剛手裡捧著哨兵也能享用的柿葉壽司，忍不住開口想嘗一塊。

「讓光一買給你吧。」

說完就當著長瀨的面把柿葉重新包上，將手中捏著的壽司放入嘴裡，兩頰飽滿鼓起咀嚼著悠悠離去。

「欸－岡田！你說這、」

「習慣就好...習慣就好...」

拉下長瀨高舉指著堂本剛背影的手臂，怕長瀨又不小心口不擇言說溜了什麼，岡田趕緊把人帶到餐點桌前，拿起幾樣哨兵也能享用的餐點堵住長瀨嘴。  
\--  
「你怎麼不直接上去？」

結束完歡迎會上的應酬，回到居住公寓就看見不久前才在會場上跟自己拌嘴的人，明明早就發現自己過來了還假裝欣賞會客廳裝潢擺設、來回踱步。

「我忘記怎麼走了...」

「...跟我來吧。」

堂本剛內心嘆了口氣，好像第一次知道堂本光一是天然加路癡，領著他踏入社區，再次跟他講解穿過小花園後的第一個岔口要左轉、看見噴水池後再右轉，經過六盞路燈後左手邊就是他居住的大樓。

兩人靜默搭乘電梯上了36樓，升官後的堂本剛除了軍隊內配給的宿舍外，用軍人優惠在首都星買了套房。  
進到堂本剛公寓裡，玄關整齊擺放堂本光一提早寄到的行李，簡單介紹完環境跟告訴他可以任意使用的區域後，堂本剛把人帶到收拾好的空房間，順手拉上窗簾。  
房間中央是與主臥室同款的加大雙人床套上深色床單，厚重窗簾能阻隔從窗戶透進的外來光源，床頭櫃亮著一盞手工土耳其燈投射彩色光芒使氣氛有些旖旎。

正當堂本光一思考怎麼開口答謝，堂本剛率先開口結束久違的重逢；

「沒事別吵我，晚安。」


	3. Chapter 3

調職後的日子一如既往，早晚兩次基本體能訓練外就是乏味的公文作業。

「長瀨～好無聊啊...」

午餐時間堂本光一習慣等長瀨一起到食堂用餐，哨兵與嚮導的餐食分開在食堂兩側，中間則是敞亮寬廣的公共用餐空間。

「小光，你的餐點看起來好美味...」

沒理會堂本光一嘟囔，長瀨不停打量堂本光一餐盤上的餐點，雖說在外觀上沒有明顯不同，但大家都知道味道是天差地別。  
哨兵的餐點平淡無奇，為了避免刺激到哨兵敏感的味覺，能添加的調味料幾乎只剩下鹽跟糖，還像是不小心灑落般的劑量...

「要吃嗎？」

「我對你不好嗎...」

堂本光一不理會長瀨，逕自吃起午餐，故意吃的津津有味。

「對了小光，都跟小剛住在一起超過一個月了，難道你們兩人都...」長瀨眼神有些曖昧，大家都知道單身的哨兵跟嚮導住在一起很容易碰撞出火花，何況是契合度百分百的兩人。再怎麼能忍耐，總該有些擦槍走火吧！

「在想什麼呢！」

一陣不自然的潮紅從耳尖開始擴散，堂本光一埋頭吃飯，突然從後頸處感覺到一絲酥麻，像是被人溫柔碰觸撫摸般。

「怎麼了？」

長瀨見堂本光一突然抬頭四下張望、隨即站起身慌張環顧四周，引起周邊同事細微騷動。

「イチゴ好乖～」

食堂門口走進熟悉的身影，那人彎下腰親切揉著小狐狸的頭頂，小狐狸也討好般蹭著那人手掌心，還不時發出哼哼撒嬌聲。

「喂、」堂本光一迅雷不及掩耳衝到擅自跑出來閒晃的精神嚮導旁，才要抓起小狐狸就被從手裡溜走，躲到那人腳後探出小腦袋。

「嗯？」是帶著警告意味的低沉拉長尾音。

「堂本少校，抱歉給您帶來麻煩了。」

眾目睽睽之下，面對官階比自己大一點的堂本剛，堂本光一趕緊行了個標準的軍禮。

「小剛，不如一起用餐吧？」

面對眼前經常上演的短劇，岡田見怪不怪，還能笑著緩和氣氛圓場面。

堂本剛沒有回應，逕自走到哨兵那側的通道拿了瓶草莓牛奶，刷卡後獨自離開食堂，留下岡田尷尬的取餐後坐到長瀨旁邊空位上，跟拎著精神嚮導回到座位上的堂本光一大眼瞪小眼。

「對了岡田，光一才在說無聊呢，你們嚮導的工作就這麼枯燥嗎？」

「什麼？我們很忙啊。」

岡田看了眼滿嘴食物的長瀨，從他眼裡看出滿滿的無奈，隨即知道是指什麼意思。

「長瀨、」堂本光一試圖嚇阻長瀨繼續說下去，他可不想被岡田知道太多，每天同處相同單位共事已經夠了，不想連私人的事情也攪和一起。

「長瀨，哨兵的工作很繁忙吧？」截住堂本光一的話頭，岡田突然發問「聽說最近要進行一年一次的軍演，規模好像比往年盛大。」

「嗯，下周開始禁止放假、義務加班，」將嘴裡食物吞下後壓低聲量，岡田和堂本光一不得不湊上前仔細聆聽「聽說這次軍演上將也會前來參觀，雖然是聽說而已。」

「真好...」撓著小狐狸翻過來的肚皮，堂本光一聽了好生羨慕，他也想參與大型軍演「好想參加這次的軍演...」

「可以啊。」岡田斬釘截鐵回應嚇到了長瀨跟堂本光一。

「這兩天趕快找個人鏈結不就好了。」

說完收拾餐盤拿到回收區，留下氣結的堂本光一跟忍住不笑出聲的長瀨。  
\--  
『其實我覺得岡田的話也沒錯，沒鏈結的嚮導無法上戰場，當然就無法參與軍演，你還是別逃避了小光。』

下午體能訓練時長瀨的忠告還在耳邊迴響，堂本光一邊沖澡邊天人交戰，長時間沖洗熱水使白皙的肌膚泛紅、腦袋暈呼呼的無法思考。

從冰箱裡取出冰涼可樂，坐在沙發上仰頭大喝一口，胸口的鬱悶似乎散去不少。

堂本光一不懂是什麼時候開始跟堂本剛的關係變成這麼差的？

嚴格來說他們才一面之緣，分化後兩人就進入哨兵嚮導的專門學校接受訓練，直到一個月前轉調單位才再次重逢。平時除了從媽媽那邊輾轉得知另一個堂本家庭的動向外，就剩晚了一年才分化成哨兵的長瀨這個管道。  
初次透過長瀨傳話時堂本光一忐忑不安了整晚，卻得到了冷漠的回應。他就不懂是哪裡招惹到堂本剛不高興，還是堂本剛已經忘記了初次見面時的喜悅，當時明明笑靨如花啊...

「イチゴ出來！」每當因為堂本剛的事情而糾結，堂本光一習慣叫出精神嚮導來陪自己，把皮毛蓬鬆的小狐狸抱在懷裡揉捏蹭蹭能使心情好很多「出來嘛～」

小狐狸華麗閃現而出，前腳輕點落地、後腳接著點地穩住下盤變換成優雅坐姿，伸出粉嫩舌頭舔舔前腳，就是不靠近堂本光一。

「等等幫你梳毛，上來。」嘟著嘴跟自家精神嚮導撒嬌著，反正整個空間都在自己的精神觸範圍內，確認沒有其他人存在，可以自在做自己。

小狐狸停頓了下動作像是無奈，隨即輕盈跳上堂本光一的大腿，乖乖盤在腿上任由堂本光一搓揉。

等待堂本剛回家的時間流逝緩慢，如同客廳裡那座水族箱，緩慢的流水聲能安撫焦慮的情緒，通常單身的哨兵都會配備這類能安撫情緒的設備。

堂本光一回想起分化的那天，下午風光明媚與堂本剛初見，那時候的玫瑰香味彷彿還殘留在指尖，洗澡後仔細嗅聞還能聞到一絲香氣。  
睡前還很期待隔天要去找堂本剛玩傳接球，收拾整齊的房間桌上擺著兩副棒球手套跟一顆拋接沒幾次的棒球；難得早睡的堂本光一開心蓋好棉被，帶著笑意入眠。

當晚進入青春期沒多久的堂本光一做了個夢。

夢裡小小的三角形就著白嫩的糯米皮嚙啃，水汪汪的大眼飽含笑意直入心裡，軟軟的嗓音有點奶有點黏糊，重複著『光一君』、『光一君』、『光一君』...  
突然玫瑰的香氣竄入鼻腔使平時敬花卉為遠之的堂本光一暈眩，堂本剛的臉在夢裡忽遠忽近，正當要碰上那沾著白白糯米粉的小三角形嘴角時，小嘴流洩出怯生生的『我叫堂本剛喔』。

那瞬間堂本光一身體顫抖了下，睜開眼時全身發熱發軟，突然四面八方湧來不同情緒波動，從來沒有過的體驗像潮水般一陣一陣湧上、躺在床鋪無法動彈的他全身濕漉，想呼叫卻沒有力氣，過多的波動接踵而來的下場就是暈了過去。

下一次睜開眼已經是在醫院裡，被宣布覺醒。

喀嚓──

門開啟後又關上的聲響，堂本光一這才從回憶裡清醒，已經晚上十點多了。

「你回來了...」

聲音低悶悶的像是掩飾心虛，堂本光一坐在沙發上看著身穿軍服、臉上帶著倦容的堂本剛走進門，緊張的吞了吞口水。

「想都別想，我不願意。」

轟的一聲從腦袋裡炸開，堂本光一從沙發上跳起，吱吱嗚嗚說不出半句反駁的話語，他真心覺得堂本剛應該是嚮導才對。

堂本剛見堂本光一的反應覺得有些好笑，想了想應該又是這小傢伙擅自阻絕了精神共享，往腳邊瞥了眼暗示。

順著堂本剛的眼神望去，內心不好的預感果然又成真，自家精神嚮導在堂本剛進門的時候就湊上去，輕快步伐在堂本剛行走的兩腿間繞成8字，挺胸抬頭還不時用鼻尖蹭著堂本剛。  
堂本光一俊臉漲紅果斷前去抓起小狐狸，羞怯爆表衝回臥室用力關上門靠在門後急喘氣。

在見到堂本光一的反應後，堂本剛才稍微放下心，知道他短時間是不會從臥室裡出來了，這才放心的脫去沉重的軍裝，上身剩下白色背心、露著些微肌肉線條手臂走到廚房準備做些好消化的食物當晚餐。  
\--  
躲在臥室裡的堂本光一整理好思緒後冷靜思量，他悄悄張開精神網、精神觸小心翼翼掃描著外頭狀況，腦海裡立刻出現清晰的輪廓，以及屬於堂本剛精神波動的顏色。

別的嚮導如何他不知道，但自從覺醒後，堂本光一可以透過精神波動的顏色不同分辨一個人的精神狀態，當然每個人有各自不同的色彩。  
像堂本剛的顏色是藍色，沉穩的藍色。  
此時的堂本剛情緒穩定，他才放下心。

坐在餐桌前吃晚餐的堂本剛自然也有發覺堂本光一的精神觸，雖然沒有鏈結，但對堂本光一的精神觸有著難以形容的感覺，每當接近時堂本剛周身會感覺到陣陣溫暖，甚至會希望被擁入、包圍。

就這麼各據一方空間沒有交流，卻是兩人難得的舒心相處方式。

吃完晚餐的堂本剛將碗盆洗好後便回主臥室，堂本光一的精神觸只能停在門口進不去，這是公寓裡堂本光一少數進入不了的地區。

也是堂本剛可以正常展現、不用多加隱瞞情緒波動的區域。  
\--  
堂本剛有件事情沒有跟堂本光一說明，嚴格來說是好幾件事情。

家裡有加裝避免單身哨兵跟嚮導互相吸引的阻絕器，原本是為了防身，避免有些同事或部屬藉故來家裡展開什麼意外，現在卻成了保護彼此的器具。

再來就是主臥室的牆壁材質是特殊元素建造的，為的就是避免嚮導透過精神觸穿越掃描動靜，身為軍人，你永遠不知道下一秒會不會被暗算。

還有就是，覺醒後的堂本剛第一時間想到的就是堂本光一。

當年堂本剛回到家中興高采烈的跟從軍隊回來的父親描述著與堂本光一的初見，在噴水池邊，堂本光一穿著得體服裝手持玫瑰花，在微風中瀏海搖曳著、臉上是靦腆的笑容。  
正當敘述到一半，突然放在餐桌上那朵從堂本光一手裡接過、細心插好的玫瑰花朵香氣如同玫瑰花園般濃郁竄入鼻腔，姐姐拉動椅子的聲音如同悶雷般巨大沉悶，瞳孔聚焦縮放、所有五感被放大再放大，突如其來的變化使承受不了的堂本剛突然往旁倒了下去，昏迷被送入的醫院。

醒來後已經過了三天，還在適應全新環境感受的堂本剛用不到兩天的時間就掌握訣竅，在醫生宣布能自由活動的第一件事情就是去找堂本光一。

他聽媽媽說了，堂本光一也覺醒了，就在同間醫院裡。

『所以你覺醒是因為堂本剛嘛～』

才踏上隔壁棟病房的走廊就聽見盡頭房門微啟的病房裡傳出稚嫩的男聲，這個聲音不是堂本光一，是誰？

『才不是呢！是因為到了覺醒年紀了好嗎！』

這是堂本光一的聲音，不會錯的，堂本剛有自信不會認錯。

『那你是不是喜歡他？』

堂本剛鑼鼓喧天般的心跳深怕被別人聽見，摀著胸口、腳步緩慢往聲音來源前進，既期待堂本光一的回應又害怕...

『誰喜歡他！瘦巴巴的手感肯定不好...』

啊、這樣啊。

『小光有肉手感好就好啊～』

『哪有聲音這麼軟綿的哨兵！一定不強...』

長瀨在病房裡笑著滿臉通紅的堂本光一，從小認識到大的親友就是死鴨子嘴硬、心口不一，明明耳朵通紅出賣了心意還不願承認。

堂本光一受不了長瀨的胡鬧用棉被把自己悶了起來，從剛才就很介意走廊上有個藍色的光影，雖然不是真的能看見，但腦海裡卻依稀有輪廓，異樣的波動最後消失在走廊盡頭，他的感覺追不到了。  
\--  
進入哨兵學校的堂本剛比任何人還認真進行體能訓練，天資加上後天努力很快就從B級升上B+，人人都看好他在畢業前就能突破Ａ等。

沒有人知道堂本剛為什麼這麼努力訓練，只知道曾經有哨兵不知天高地厚嘲笑堂本剛聲音軟綿，下一秒就被打趴在地上流滿臉鼻血。

而堂本剛散發出驚人的壓迫感會縈繞在那些挑釁者的心底久久無法散去。

畢業前甚至畢業後，沒有人敢嘲笑他是不強的哨兵。


	4. Chapter 4

晉升少校的第一封公文便是堂本光一調職書，理由很簡單直接【想要上前線效力】。

自願上前線的雖然不多，但也沒有到申請調職就能給予通過。偏偏堂本光一還有個優勢，那就是單身、未鏈結、強大的嚮導到哪裡都是受人歡迎的，尤其Ａ等的嚮導在和平時期不多，軍方醫院綜合檢查結果告知堂本光一天生資質優良，再往上進階指日可待。

因此有心耽擱這樁轉調的堂本剛也於事無補，只能拖到期限最後被再次叮囑才蓋上印章允許轉調。

對堂本剛來說，堂本光一轉調來前線的意思就是，他即將結束單身，不久便會跟某個哨兵鏈結。

「難受...」

工作整天回到家還無法入睡，堂本剛在床上翻來覆去腦海裡都是進門時看見堂本光一從沙發上起身，浴袍從胸襟敞開、白皙肌膚微微泛紅的誘人姿態。

該死的哨兵本能，該死的敏銳五感，該死的同意讓人借住。

要不是媽媽打來特別交代，說喜代子阿姨很擔憂堂本光一調職到新單位沒有人照拂，且部隊安排好的宿舍臨時出了點紕漏，總之明示暗示就是要堂本剛做為部隊新上任的長官好生接待轉調的堂本光一。  
於公，宿舍出紕漏他的確要協助部屬找到安生之處；於私，撇開不實謠言，兩家父母長年的私交讓他沒有拒絕的餘地。

堂本剛正值難熬。

「還是你對我最好了...」

不常顯露在外的精神嚮導出現，每當堂本剛夜不能寐，祂都會靜靜出現、用略長的粉嫩舌頭輕輕舔著堂本剛的側臉。

堂本剛將玩偶大小的精神嚮導小心攏入懷中，下巴貼靠著頭頂小力磨蹭，而祂也貼心地收起犄角，看上去就像是古代地球上有個名為奈良的地區所有的Q版吉祥物玩偶。  
\--  
堂本光一有些迷茫，即使身為軍人應該作息正常才是，但他天生不用睡太久就能精神飽滿，因此現在還坐在床中間思考。

「不是說嚮導對於哨兵都有難以抗拒的吸引力嗎...」

低頭沉吟，看著攤在面前的教科書，至少嚮導學校是這麼教導的，所以老師們都極力阻止學生早戀，連可以回家探親前都會發給每位學生一枚戒指用來阻擋本身散發的信息，避免吸引哨兵、被強制鏈結。

「還是明天問問長瀨？」

教科書紀載有限，但哨兵好友也許能告知一些親身體驗，雖然長瀨尚未鏈結，但他可是有準備鏈結對象的。

「不、不、不，還是算了。」

闔上書本又翻開，長瀨譏笑自己的臉突然閃現眼前，堂本光一立刻打消討教念頭，還是看書好了。  
\--  
在正式軍演前會有大大小小的演習，部隊全體隨時戒備、每個人的精神狀態都維持在比平時還要亢奮的階段，準備隨時投入突如其來的預演。

「堂本少尉，這份公文麻煩晚點送到少校室，記得要請少校蓋章。」

岡田戴著眼鏡迅速將公文放置堂本光一桌上，還特別指了空白處要蓋章。堂本光一應了聲才詳閱內容，是部隊宿舍修整事宜，與自己相關。

「岡田少尉，」即使不怎麼合得來但公事上堂本光一不會含糊「現在是面臨軍演時期，宿舍整修的事情是不是可以緩緩？」

「嗯...雖然軍演很重要，但該呈報的事項也不能耽擱。」

思考片刻岡田給出了答覆，當然他不可能告訴堂本光一這件事情的確可以等到軍演後再呈報。

「但我覺得...」

「堂本少尉，您有您的判斷，我也只是依照公事流程反饋您的詢問，」岡田微笑打斷堂本光一「或者您親自跟少校提議如何？」

辦公室裡大家手邊工作越來越緩慢輕柔，顯然都是在等看好戲。

「岡田少尉謝謝您的指點。」

為了避免被看好戲，堂本光一悻悻然坐回位置上，手中不小心用力捏皺了公文一角，趕緊用重物試圖把它壓平。  
\--  
前往少校室的路上，堂本光一千交代萬交代窩在精神藍圖裡的小狐狸等等不要擅自行動。

路上不少哨兵跟嚮導向自己行禮，即使他轉調來沒多久，但官階卻也不小，且素質高。

回想起覺醒成嚮導的第一個念頭是：『完了，不能保護堂本剛了，他看起來就是一副嚮導模樣啊。』

而當初看似需要被保護的男孩，現在卻是年輕少校了，是個可以被依靠的哨兵了。

「報告！堂本少尉來送簽呈。」

站在少校室前深呼吸幾次，每次敲門前都會莫名緊張，這股緊張感會在看見堂本剛身穿軍裝時攀升到最高，在離開少校室後一段時間還是會繚繞心頭。

「進來。」

厚實的門轉開，堂本光一按照規矩行禮，關上門後隱約發現有些不對勁。

「你受傷了？」

堂本剛凌厲的眼神掃在堂本光一身上，立刻讓堂本光一改口。

「堂本少校，您、」

「沒有大礙。」

上午進行了場虛擬作戰，尚未鏈結的堂本剛由光腦配對同樣未鏈結的嚮導共同作戰，此次的作戰主旨就是為了驗證未鏈結的嚮導是否適合上前線戰場作戰。

然而結果不甚理想，搭配的嚮導雖然是光腦依照大數據組合產生的最佳虛擬嚮導，但兩人互動毫無默契可言，幾次還令堂本剛陷入困境，好險精神嚮導及時支援，卻還是使堂本剛受到些許傷害。

因此上層就結果判定未鏈結之嚮導不適合上戰場。

「要不要到醫療部檢查一下呢？」

堂本光一知道堂本剛脾氣有些固執，不要就是不要，但從精神波動看來，堂本剛的狀況有些不好，波動比以往起伏還要大；趁波動間的縫隙探入自己的精神觸快速小心掃過，不是外傷，那就是精神藍圖受傷了。

「少尉要呈什麼簽呈？」

在發現堂本光一探入的精神觸時已經被檢查完了，堂本剛內心有些欣喜，卻又不得不思考這只是嚮導的本能，隨即情緒又低落。

「這份宿舍修繕的簽呈，」堂本剛的情緒起伏都在堂本光一的感知當中，他不明白堂本剛就這麼不喜歡自己嗎？每次相遇都能感受到平淡的情緒開始波動，但像這次這麼明顯低落的還是頭一遭「我是想軍演在即，宿舍的部分是否能等軍演過後再處理呢？」

聽到宿舍修繕堂本剛的情緒就又上來，耐著性子聽完堂本光一的話後又趨於平靜，這又使堂本光一誤會堂本剛是希望趕快修繕好要他搬出去，卻又因自己理性分析事情輕重緩急而故作鎮定。

「放著吧，我會處理。」

猜不出堂本剛真正的心意，堂本光一有些沮喪，卻也安分的將公文擺放好，行禮後準備離開。

「堂本少校，有空還是去檢查一下，對身體比較好。」

最後還是把內心想說的話說出來，堂本光一退出少校室，重新整頓心情後回到單位繼續枯燥文書工作。  
\--  
「小剛，這次提案又被駁回了？」

晚間長瀨來到少校室找堂本剛，兩人分屬不同軍隊，但這次軍演需要緊密聯繫配合，因此常常見面。

「嗯，原本以為我跟虛擬的嚮導能好好搭配的。」

坐在位置上埋頭批閱公文的堂本剛聲音悶悶，似乎不是很想提這個話題。

「為什麼不徵招真人嚮導進行虛擬演習呢？」

長瀨坐到一旁的沙發、從桌上擺的水果盤隨意挑選一顆看起來可口的，放入嘴裡品嘗，咀嚼沒兩口便放棄，適合哨兵的水果是能好吃到哪裡去…

「怕危險。」

這個提案並非沒有提出過，只是上層給予的回覆只有擔心嚮導在虛擬作戰中受傷或是未鏈結被哨兵影響觸發結合熱等，即使提議戴上阻絕氣息的戒指也不能令上層同意。

「哀...那小光可是上戰場無望了。」長瀨深深嘆氣，大手擺放到後腦勺撐著，偷偷觀察堂本剛的反應。

「...」

只見堂本剛批閱公文的動作稍稍停頓，立即像沒事般繼續工作，沒有答腔。

「今天又自主加班？」

「嗯。」

「小剛，身體不適鐵打的，該休息還是得休息。」看了眼時間到了該與自家嚮導約會的時間，長瀨起身離開前決定給個建議。

「小光在家肯定挺無聊的，他沒什麼朋友你也知道。」

待長瀨離開後堂本剛整個臉垮了下來，什麼叫做他也知道堂本光一沒什麼朋友，分明是長瀨一天到晚在自己面前傳遞資訊，他根本沒有要知道好嗎。

「怎麼了？你也要我早點回去嗎？」

正當堂本剛內心瘋狂吐槽，自家精神嚮導跑了出來，咬著他袖口處拉扯，意思是要他停下手邊動作，好好休息。

「好好好，我們回家，讓他幫你看看好嗎？」

打從覺醒後沒多久就產生精神嚮導，比起其他哨兵具攻擊性的精神嚮導，堂本剛的小鹿在哨兵學校就十分出名。

跟他年幼時軟綿的嗓音一樣，被恥笑是軟弱的哨兵、沒用的精神嚮導。

但在戰鬥時那些嘲笑他們的人才知畏懼，鹿，在古地球也有神的使者別稱，對戰時他們看見了戰神與他的使者，所到之處一片焦土。  
\--  
「你不放鬆我要怎麼進去？」

堂本剛躺在沙發上、頭靠著堂本光一的大腿，整個人緊繃無法放鬆。

「你說話能不能不要、」

「怎麼了？我說的沒錯啊！」

堂本光一努力要把精神觸探入堂本剛的精神藍圖，無奈堂本剛的防禦心太強，幾次都被彈出，當然他可以暴力侵入，可是這會使哨兵不舒服，他不想堂本剛不舒服。

「イチゴ出來。」

幾番嘗試都未果，堂本光一把從最初就躍躍欲試的小狐狸喚了出來，祂隨即出現跳上堂本剛懷裡撒嬌。

「我一直好奇，為什麼要叫祂イチゴ...」

手摸著蓬鬆的毛髮使緊繃的情緒放鬆了些，堂本剛管不住嘴問出口。

「光一、51...」見堂本剛稍微放鬆，即使不想告訴別人命名由來，但堂本剛的話應該無所謂。

「哈？所以不是草莓，是15？」

險些從沙發上跳起來，在仔細思考堂本光一的話後，堂本剛發現自己誤會懷裡的小狐狸這麼久！

「嘛...」

趁堂本剛鬆懈的瞬間堂本光一順利探入精神觸，用手按壓在堂本剛肩頭輕輕按揉；精神藍圖被侵入的堂本剛來不及反抗，一股酥麻從頭頂開始往外擴散，然後被熟悉的溫暖包覆。

梳理精神藍圖的過程恬靜，堂本剛閉起雙眼享受久違的梳理，之前都是讓軍隊裡已鏈結的醫療部嚮導處理傷勢。天性防禦心強的堂本剛總得一番折騰才能順利被梳理精神藍圖，或是被強勢點的嚮導直接壓制也有，結束後總得不舒服上好幾天。

堂本光一外表看上去是冷淡霸道，但梳理的過程卻是極致溫柔，修補精神藍圖的手法膽大心細，一個不小心堂本剛便進入深層睡眠。  
\--  
「嗨...你好，初次見面，我是光一喔。」

一名嚮導最驕傲的就是讓哨兵在精神梳理裡沉沉睡去，尤其是為喜歡的人梳理時，看著堂本剛不再搧動的修長睫毛，堂本光一也閉上眼，腦海浮現另一番景象。

平靜的水面泛起陣陣漣漪，是一頭白鹿正低頭啜飲，漣漪所到之處掀起陣陣波瀾，往無邊無際擴散去。

堂本光一用精神波動與祂打招呼，白鹿與他對望片刻便向他而來，停在堂本光一面前，渾圓晶亮的眸子閃爍流光，像是抱怨；『你怎麼現在才來』。  
巨大拓散的鹿角漸漸收起，直到剩下兩只小巧的耳朵，白鹿才放心用頭頂了頂堂本光一腰間，發現堂本光一沒有進一步動作，有些急躁的咬住他衣袖拉扯。

「好好好，乖～」

這才心領神會白鹿要自己做什麼，堂本光一伸手撫摸白鹿，從頭頂往後順著脊椎往下再到背部，滿是喜悅摩娑著白鹿好摸的身軀，連帶接受白鹿蹭著自己。

「你能帶我去需要修補的地方嗎？」

自己尋找也是可以，但會比較耗時，尤其是不明顯的傷口，堂本光一決定讓白鹿幫忙，藉此拉近彼此關係。

白鹿欣然接受，晃動幾下小腦袋後又長出巨角、身軀也變大，頂了頂堂本光一示意他坐上來，帶領他前往自家主人刻意忽略的傷口。


	5. Chapter 5

碰壁了。

把明顯可見的小傷修補好，讓白鹿帶著自己前往更深處處理暗傷，平靜的水面竟開始飄起薄霧，下一秒堂本光一被留在五里雲霧裡，看來是堂本剛的潛意識在阻擋他繼續深入。

無奈退出精神觸，睜開眼望著依然熟睡的堂本剛，平時束起的微捲長髮此時披散在腿上、修長眼睫在臉頰上照出陰影，視線滑過鼻樑落到倒三角小嘴上，嘴唇微微開啟還閃爍滋潤光芒，看來平常沒有少保養。

堂本光一輕輕挪動身體試圖不吵醒熟睡中的人，取過枕頭墊在堂本剛頭部、再把沙發上的小毯子仔細蓋在身上，摸了摸靠躺在堂本剛胸膛的小狐狸，交代祂好好陪睡，才回臥室裡休息。  
\--  
「所以昨晚你讓他進入了精神藍圖？」

難得有空閒的午後堂本剛找來岡田到食堂，點了份特製鬆餅、淋上黃澄澄蜂蜜配上鮮奶油，即使味道比起覺醒前清淡許多，視覺上卻是一樣的，反正他只想要有個精神慰藉。

「嗯。」

「嗯？」

面對食物塞滿嘴的堂本剛短促回應，岡田無法接受。

美好的精神梳理時間對於未鏈結的單身且與對方有好感的哨兵跟嚮導而言，就跟古人類曖昧互動般，結束後應該會有絲絲縷縷發酵情愫才對。結果堂本剛的反應十分冷淡，跟平時去醫療部找嚮導梳理沒兩樣，這不太對吧！

「還是你沒讓他深入？」

「小准，注意言詞。」

「呵，你們哨兵私下多黃爆我不知道？裝正經。」

岡田翻了個白眼，從小與同社區的三宅跟森田混在一起，比自己大一些的兩位專門教導他檯面下的知識，使年幼的岡田早就熟知哨兵的本能與習性，才能加以反制與避開凶險，走到今天這步。

「不想讓他太深入，有些事情還是不要說破的好。」

長瀨拖著堂本光一到食堂，才走到門口便聽見食堂裡傳出堂本剛不大不小的聲音，沒聽到前段的堂本光一突然失落。

「小剛，雖然這麼說有些偏頗，但身為哨兵不就該果斷勇往直前、有什麼話當著對方的面說清楚...」

「要說清楚什麼啊？」

長瀨沒有發覺堂本光一臉色異樣，來時為了鬧堂本光一還故意勾著手臂，現在兩人便是勾著手走入食堂，頓時堂本剛覺得鬆餅怎麼變得如此難下嚥。

「唷長瀨，在軍隊裡隨意勾搭未鏈結的嚮導似乎不太洽當。」

試圖暗示長瀨狀況有變，無奈岡田忘了長瀨也是出了名的粗神經哨兵，明明在作戰時很心細的，怎麼回到現實生活就…

「岡田，只要嚮導沒有提出異議，也就沒有所謂的不洽當。」

堂本剛話說的酸，用眼角餘光偷偷觀察堂本光一反應，卻只見他不發一語、手臂似乎還稍稍拉緊些，內心更不是滋味。

「岡田似乎也是未鏈結的嚮導，看您也常跟不同哨兵進進出出，不過這種事情通常哨兵不會提出異議吧。」

堂本光一此話一出在場的人臉色都垮了下來，堂本剛先是握住岡田的手用眼神暗示他不要衝動，接著站起身走到堂本光一面前，圓亮的雙眸裡有些許怒火，好聽的軟糯嗓音此時低沉帶著威嚇。

「不許你這麼說岡田，堂本光一。」

若是從顏色變化來反應一個人的狀態，平時幾不可聞的淡藍色精神波動此時變成天藍色，代表堂本剛火氣上來了。

「你能轉調來，我也能把你轉調走，注意你的言行堂本少尉。」

努力抑制怒意的堂本剛在經過堂本光一時不慎擦撞他肩膀，堂本光一撐住腳步不讓自己往長瀨方向倒，比起肩膀的疼痛，堂本剛的訓斥讓他胸口更難受。

原來拼命護著一個人是這樣的場景啊...

「小光，你沒事吧？」

「嗯，我沒事。」

離開食堂的堂本剛還能聽見食堂裡兩人的對話，堂本光一的聲線似乎有些乾澀，也許是被自己訓斥後委屈了吧。

岡田跟在堂本剛身邊無法出言相勸，畢竟方才是堂本剛出口解圍，不然肯定會上演兩名嚮導在食堂鬥毆的場面；再不久就要正式軍演，這期間由堂本剛負責的軍隊不能有任何岔子，否則難免會有有心人士故意作亂。

「你、你別把小剛的話放心上啊...」

「嗯，我沒放在心上。」

堂本剛最後聽到這句話，就像當初在走廊上偷聽到長瀨與堂本光一的對話般。其實堂本光一至始至終都是喜歡長瀨的吧，也是，誰不喜歡高大碩壯的哨兵？

如果自己是嚮導就好了，也許堂本光一更適合當哨兵，若是這樣，他們倆是不是就有機會可以像傳聞說的那樣、充滿運命論的愛情。  
\--  
接下的日子兩人都無心繼續糾結。  
在軍隊裡上對下、恪守職責，回到家裡，相敬如賓。

難免夜深人靜時堂本光一會想到那時岡田要他如常遞上宿舍修葺簽呈原來是別有用意；另一邊堂本剛則恍然大悟為什麼堂本光一特別來商談宿舍事宜，看來是以退為進。

直到正式軍演前幾天，全體軍人皆留在部隊裡隨時待命。

身為後勤支援的堂本光一負責機甲維修器具管理，應該是開心能接觸到機甲的工作，經過爭吵後卻像是被岡田故意派遣到閒職。

「堂本少尉！」

「啊、內博貴今天比較早呢。」

盤點著器具的堂本光一在清單上打勾，遇上第五連隊的內博貴、曾經的同事，這次聯合軍演難得碰面。

「對啊，今天模擬戰鬥結束的比較快，雖然光腦配對的虛擬嚮導在戰鬥上的確能輔助哨兵許多，但還是不如真實的嚮導啊...」

內博貴意有所指的目光飄向堂本光一，卻見堂本光一埋頭清點零件，沒有停下動作裡會自己。

「啊？你剛才說什麼？」

「沒事，我回部隊點名了，光一，下次一起吃個飯吧！」

對堂本光一眨了眨眼，內博貴踩踏著自信的腳步離去，堂本光一上揚的嘴角立即拉下，他怎麼可能沒發覺內博貴的用意，從之前一起共事時便察覺。  
內博貴的家族是近幾年急速竄升上來的，在政治角力中站對了隊伍，因此在軍中很受禮遇。可惜的是，上升到B+就已經是極限了，若要擔任軍隊要職並須是A以上等級才有可能晉升，因此內博貴急著尋找優良的嚮導鏈結。

偏偏堂本光一做為同部隊的同事凡事都比周遭同年同級的人傑出些，看在內博貴眼裡既是羨慕又是忌妒，想把人納為己有、卻又想親手打擊，證明自己是傑出的哨兵。

「我這邊都盤點好了，確認無誤。」

來交接的同事正好也抵達，堂本光一在清單上簽名遞交給同事、同事確認無誤後簽名，完成今日點交。  
\--  
正式軍演當天，堂本剛從醒來時便感覺不太對勁，前陣子也有類似狀況，後來發現是連結到幫自己梳理過精神藍圖的堂本光一的感受，才想起學校有教導過梳理精神藍圖後的雙方會有一小段期間有類似心靈感應的情形。

以往讓軍隊裡的專業嚮導梳理時都沒有產生類似情況，堂本剛只能暗想或許是堂本光一比較仔細、又或者是雙方都單身未鏈結，總之就是編織一堆理由催眠自己。

「堂本少校，今天就看你表現了！」

「是，喜多川上將。」

長瀨的情報來源是正確的，正式軍演果然出現了上將，卻沒想到是和平時期裡最位高權重的喜多川上將。  
看似和藹親切的鄰家爺爺，實則是少數真正參與過戰役的S級等哨兵，從前線退下後在首都星裡代表軍方參與決策，是連首都星的高塔裡執行官都得敬畏三分的人物。

另一邊堂本光一從辦公室裡透過光腦投放出的畫面看著軍演進行，他與其他嚮導輪班後勤支援，上午在辦公室裡待命、下午到機甲廠去輪值。

「堂本少尉，機甲廠的倉庫似乎出了點狀況，維修的零件有缺少，麻煩您前往一趟。」

中午用餐後的休息時間被突然闖入的士兵打擾，其他嚮導對眼前的士兵感到陌生，正要出手時堂本光一看到士兵肩上的標誌是第五連隊的，立刻出聲制止。

「好，我知道了。你是第五連隊的吧？」

「是...」

「那你先回去覆命，我隨後就到。」

見士兵額角冒汗，想必是被一群嚮導發出的精神壓制嚇到，來傳令的士兵等級似乎不是很高，會緊張也是難免的。

「堂本少尉，要不要和您一起去？」

其中一位同事仍然有些擔憂，她資歷比在場的人都久，以往正式軍演也曾經有過突發任務，面對官階比自己高的堂本光一，她覺得有必要善意提醒。

「維修零件缺少而已，應該沒有大礙，」堂本光一帶上防身裝備，拎起外套穿上，對好心的同事露出微笑「正好也到我輪值機甲廠，順路過去一趟。」

「好的，堂本少尉。」

「如果我在輪班的時間沒有到的話再到倉庫找我。」

帶上軍帽些微遮掩住劍眉，堂本光一內心的異樣預感逐漸擴大，既然遲早都要面對，那就一次解決吧。  
\--  
指揮官正在指揮室裡與各連隊進行剿殺蟲族的沙盤推演，即便在蟲族消失將近五百年後的今天，浩瀚的宇宙會有什麼未知生物也猶未可知，因此正式軍演其中一環便是模擬蟲族作戰。

堂本剛作為本次總指揮，聚精會神指導上任後擬出的新戰術，當下達的戰術成果正在光腦投射出的影像上節節攻退敵族，突然腦袋裡喀擦一聲。

指揮室裡全體望向堂本剛， 還在下達指令的人突然沉默不語，副指揮官立刻替堂本剛接上戰術指導，沒多久影像上的軍隊又有系統的展開攻擊。

「堂本指揮官，您沒事吧？」

長瀨臉色凝重滿是關心，但堂本剛只能從他嘴型判斷出他在說什麼，訥訥回應沒事。

「要不要先坐下，您已經站了一個上午...」

第五連隊的隊長好心上前要扶堂本剛，卻被堂本剛揮手拍開。

他睜大眼睛環顧四周，下官們正忙碌輸入數據跟掌控光腦、副指揮官代替自己下達指令、其他連隊的隊長一言一語的關心，堂本剛甚至感覺到在高位上緊盯自己的喜多川上將的凌厲視線，他試圖排解陷入寂靜的異常狀態。

突然一個念頭劃過心頭，彷彿劃出隱形傷口、淌出鮮血刺痛。

「光一！」


	6. Chapter 6

戰火無情。

眼前是需要即時斬殺的敵人，後方是你鏈結的伴侶面臨傷害，該怎麼選擇？

學校裡教導的知識只有告訴哨兵怎麼奮勇殺敵，如何搭配嚮導作戰；嚮導則學習從旁支援哨兵，適時保護自己。

對於上述的提問沒有正確答案，也沒有兩全其美的作法，除非，你有一個強大的團隊可以協助求援。

「井之原，接下來的作戰由你負責總指揮，」堂本剛開口指揮室便陷入一片沉默，他閉上眼深呼吸再次張開雙眼，堅定的說「我聽不見任何聲音，無法繼續帶領作戰，現在開始執行C計畫。」

井之原從位置上迅速站起來到指揮台邊接替堂本剛位置，隊上另一名哨兵趕緊過來扶住堂本剛，負責聯絡各單位的哨兵則立即通聯醫療小隊前來指揮室。

「喜多川上將、」

正當堂本剛試圖拒絕隊員讓醫療小隊來替他檢查時，始終在高位上的喜多川上將與其他高層走到指揮室中央，他拿出一張白紙在上面寫了幾個字。

【去吧。】

堂本剛接過白紙感激之情溢於言表，行禮後打開指揮室門，他記得後勤的堂本光一下午在機甲廠輪值，立刻往那方向奔去。  
\--  
指揮室到機甲廠的路程並不算遠，但卻像永遠也到不了般。

「光一！」

堂本剛在機甲廠內看見幾位零星輪班人員正在崗位上活動，卻沒見到熟悉的身影，焦急巡視偌大的廠房。  
精神嚮導在此時自動跑了出來，祂咬住堂本剛軍外套下擺、用盡全力將要往外奔去的人往回拉扯，示意廠房深處的方向。

一人一鹿急忙往深處奔去，停在緊閉的倉庫門口。

「該死、」

先是發現倉庫有異狀，四周似乎被安裝與自家相同的阻絕器，可以阻隔由外而內的試探；堂本剛無法得知倉庫內的動靜、密碼鎖又被竄改，只能強制破壞大門進入了。

碰！

第一下撞擊沒有撞開大門，不愧是軍方的倉庫，用料材質都堅硬無比，要破壞沒有這麼簡單。  
堂本剛摸了摸發疼的右肩，若是一般建材早就被撞開了，眼前的大門卻毫髮無傷，就像通往堂本光一的內心大門般，從來沒有因他鬆動過。

正當堂本剛四下尋找可以利用來破門的工具時，倉庫大門喀噠一聲從裡面解鎖轉開，沉重的門扉緩緩打開。

「剛？抱歉、堂本少校。」

堂本光一臉龐微紅、從額角滑落一顆汗珠，身上的軍服有些不整，顯然是與誰搏鬥過的跡象，前排釦子都被扯下幾顆、露出的內裡皺巴巴，堂本剛的心跟著皺起來。

「怎麼了？怎麼弄成這樣！」

連堂本剛都沒發現平時沉穩緩慢的聲線此時變得激動，哨兵因憤怒而散發出的壓迫感使堂本光一有些暈眩，尤其在進行消耗體力的近身搏鬥後，他試圖張開精神網將堂本剛網住、探出精神觸拉住堂本剛推開自己逕自往倉庫內走的手，順著攀上肩頭安撫、揉捏著後頸處要堂本剛放鬆過度緊繃的情緒。

「這不是第五聯隊的不成材哨兵內博貴嗎。」

看見攤倒在地上呈現大字形且失去意識的人，堂本剛想起長瀨時常有意無意提起堂本光一舊職單位有位哨兵試圖意圖不軌，且有些家世背景。  
小鹿比堂本剛快一步來到內博貴身旁，舉起前蹄沒有絲毫憐憫直接往人踩踏，發現依然喚醒不了人，轉向堂本剛搖晃小腦袋。

「報告！堂本少校，我們來遲了！」

原本還想搜查內博貴身上是否有攜帶任何禁藥或違禁品，但將近一支小分隊的急速奔跑聲從遠方逐漸靠近，堂本剛扶住倚靠在門扉邊的堂本光一，細細觀察他臉上細微的變化、甚至能感受到堂本光一逐漸失序的沉穩心跳聲。

「把裡面失去意識的人身上搜一搜，以及檢查這個倉庫是否被安裝了原本不該有的設置。」親信小隊和醫療小組整齊劃一站在堂本剛面前，在命令下迅速搜查事發現場「佐藤，妳來看一下光一的狀況。」

被喚住的是醫療小組的副隊長佐藤，是聯隊上傑出的嚮導，其獨特能力是偵測與快速修復，比起一般的醫療人員更能察覺細微的傷口以及給予傷口快速復原能力。

「堂本少尉，能看清楚我比幾隻手指嗎？」

佐藤才踏入機甲廠內就偵測到空氣裡存在被沖淡後剩下極細微的誘因分子，是一款禁藥，用來引發哨兵或嚮導的結合熱。

「我、一？不，二？」

堂本剛皺起眉頭，佐藤的手指在堂本光一面前不到十五公分的距離，應該是能很清楚分辨才對，怎麼堂本光一看得如此吃力。

「堂本少校，麻煩您協助我將堂本少尉帶至醫護所，他需要立即診治。」

佐藤從肩上醫療包內取出一支針劑遞給堂本剛，堅定的目光下堂本剛讀懂意思，用空出的手接過針劑往自己大腿直接扎下去。動作當下小鹿立即別過頭迴避畫面，之後才貼近堂本剛腿側蹭了蹭安撫。

「吉田，現場交給你負責，把內博貴上銬。他企圖利用禁藥脅迫單身未鏈結嚮導，直接關入軍隊牢籠等候軍事法庭判決。」

感覺到堂本光一逐漸失去力氣，身體細微的顫抖傳遞到堂本剛身上，不知道是結合熱發作前期的畏冷或是其他緣故，堂本剛脫下軍服外掛大衣披在堂本光一身上，下一秒將人抱起，踏著穩健的腳步往醫療所前去。  
\--  
「剛...嗯...不要走...」

好不容易抵達醫療所，眾人趕緊清出一間診療房出來給堂本光一，原本清閒的醫療所突然氣氛緊繃，大夥手上拿的文件、醫療工具甚至空手沒有意義的來回踱步。

佐藤告知堂本剛要去搬醫療器具便離開診療所，純白的診療所內撥放著令人放鬆的白噪音，建材也是穩固不用擔心會被人從外侵入。

堂本光一便是在此時顯現異狀，他揣著堂本剛軍服下擺、雙眼迷茫帶點淚花、滿臉緋紅還噘起嘴哀求。

「我、我不會走...」

「騙人...」

「我沒有騙你。」

「你是不是討厭我？」

鬆開緊握衣襬的手，堂本光一整個人捲入被單裡，只露出鼻樑以上的部位直勾勾瞧著堂本剛，帶著鼻音的語氣和平時冷淡自恃的聲線截然不同，給人有點委屈的感覺。

「是光一討厭我吧。」

瞬間忘了躺在病床上的堂本光一是需要診治的病人，堂本剛雙手環胸氣呼呼拉過椅子、用力在地上刮出噪音，然後一屁股坐下、連個眼神也不給堂本光一。

「我怎麼會討厭剛...」

這樣的聲音實在是太犯規了，堂本剛根本無法繼續生悶氣，只能張開一只眼睛望向堂本光一，見他雙手揪著被單、露出小臉泫然欲泣的模樣，堂本剛腹部有些緊繃燥熱。

「你、你不是嫌我聲音太軟糯嗎！」

「跟我喜歡的大福外皮一樣軟糯香甜啊...」

轟的堂本剛的臉刷紅，不知所措下別開臉，盯著緊閉的房門嘀咕著佐藤怎麼還不回來。

「剛為什麼不看我...」

被單與床摩擦的細微聲響鑽入堂本剛耳膜，他甚至能感覺的屬於堂本光一的氣息慢慢接近，更別說從一開始就纏在自己身上的精神觸。若不是佐藤提前遞給自己抑制劑，現在可能也被勾起結合熱，在正式軍演期間發生這樣的狀況是很不洽當的。

「我、」

「剛不想看到我嗎？」

又是可憐兮兮的嗓音，只是現在這嗓音正貼附在右耳邊、濕熱的氣息隨著音節噴灑在耳廓。

「剛不喜歡我嗎？」

「怎麼可能不喜歡你。」

倏然轉過身握住堂本光一因緊捏衣襬而微涼的指尖，堂本剛圓亮的雙眸映滿被結合熱所苦的堂本光一，兩人緊緊相視。

「親我。」

說完這句話堂本光一像是用盡力氣般軟了下來，匐在堂本剛腿上、高傲倔將仰起脖頸，沾著細碎水珠的羽睫隨著緊閉的雙眼顫抖晃動。

堂本剛用力吞了口口水，伸出食指抵在堂本光一線條分明的下巴上、大拇指輕捏著，俯下身吻住那雙時常在夢中出現、開合著呼喊自己名字、發出動人音符的唇。

「光一、我們不能在這裡、」

交纏的雙唇才分開片刻立即被覆蓋上，粉嫩的舌頭靈巧進出彼此的嘴，分開時拉出細緻銀絲。  
堂本剛極力克制著，感覺到抑制劑的藥效似乎逐漸失去功用，尤其堂本光一騎坐在自己大腿上，褪去軍服露出最底層的坦克背心。白色的坦克背心被汗水浸溼，緊貼在不像嚮導該有的結實胸膛上，挺立的兩點若隱若現。

「為什麼──」

結合熱已經融化堂本光一的思考能力，他現在只剩下想被眼前好不容易乖乖順從給自己親的堂本剛填滿的念頭，兩手迅速把自己扒完後遊走在堂本剛身上點火。

「這裡是軍隊、」

「這是緊急事態、」

「等等佐藤就、」

「イチゴ跟小鹿在外面守著、」

堂本剛每說一句立即被堂本光一反駁一句，然後濕熱的雙唇會迅速吻上還想多說話的嘴，吻得紅腫還不肯放開，直到被哨兵天生體能優勢將人雙手往頭頂一抬攫住、反身把堂本光一往後壓倒在病床上，堂本剛堅定的圓眸怒視著雙眼只剩下情愛的堂本光一。

「光一的第一次不能在這種地方！」

漲紅的臉、嘴角微微抽蓄，堂本剛對兩人的初次結合有過各種想法，但在軍隊裡從來不曾列入考慮。

「嗚嗚嗚...」

「堂本少校、少尉...」

與門口守護的兩名精神嚮導纏鬥良久終於破門而入的佐藤被一進門就聽見的啜泣聲嚇到，更驚慌的是那兩人極度曖昧的肢體動作。

堂本少尉兩手摀著臉閃躲、堂本少校拼命要拉開堂本少尉的手，俯身吻著爬滿淚珠的臉龐。

「嗯亨、佐藤，妳、妳快幫堂本少尉看看。」

即使堂本光一死命抓拉堂本剛軍服，堂本剛也只能忍耐將手撥開，幸虧佐藤迅速往堂本光一露出大片肌膚的手臂上扎上一針，藥效發揮奇快，不一會堂本光一便冷靜下來、閉上眼睛沉沉睡去。  
\--  
「堂本少校，關於堂本少尉中的是被列管為禁藥的催情劑，小隊在內博貴軍裝暗袋內搜出小空瓶，經過化驗分析曾裝過催情劑。」

「對光一會有什麼副作用嗎？」堂本剛坐在椅子上聆聽佐藤匯報，右手伸入被單中握緊堂本光一的左手。

「這禁藥是今年才被發現進而列管的，我們手上的數據不足夠，所以後續得定時觀察堂本少尉的健康狀況。」

「既然是列管的禁藥，內博貴是怎麼取得的？」

好啊，一個連副作用是什麼都不知道的藥品就這麼用在堂本光一身上，如果不把內博貴剝一層皮，堂本剛誓不罷休。

「有個傳聞，聽說內博貴家族與地下闇網有交易往來。」

「有證據？」

「沒有，所以只是傳聞，並且內博貴的家族最近還大筆資金資助孤兒院，尤其是對孤兒院內覺醒的嚮導更大力栽培，因此在外界以及嚮導裡都有很高的名聲。」

「好，我知道了。」堂本剛深鎖眉頭，看來要藉由此次嚴懲內博貴是有些困難，但他也不可能給他好過。

「對了佐藤。」

「是，堂本少校。」

「告訴吉田，若有內博貴家族的人要來探視一律不准。」

「是。」

「即便是辯護律師也不行。」

「好，需要我去診治嗎？」

「嗯，讓他越晚醒來越好。」

佐藤對堂本剛鞠躬後退出診療室。

現在全聯盟都知道身為總指揮的堂本剛在正式軍演期間突然更換指揮離開的消息，一群不懷好意的心思正在檯面下浮動著。  
\--  
「我是內博貴家族指派的律師，請讓我與內博貴見一面。」

「抱歉，內博貴現在還在昏迷當中尚未清醒，」佐藤戴著口罩、全身散發消毒水的氣味，令律師掩住口鼻露出不悅神情「況且這裡是軍隊，律師不應該擅自進到軍隊裡。」

「我是受委託、」

「在正式軍演時期？相當於戰爭時期喔。」

「我明白了，當內博貴清醒後請再通知我們，」原本氣勢凌人的律師沒有討到半點好處還位於下風，權衡後扯了扯嘴角「還沒請問您是？」

「我是軍醫佐藤，隸屬第二聯隊醫療部的副隊長。」

「好，我記住您了。」

「記住我的人很多，別太惦記囉～」

站在走廊上笑咪咪擺了擺手，送走煩人的律師後佐藤表情恢復平淡，現在她有更需要煩惱的事情，延長內博貴昏迷的時間跟準備讓他醒來後能坦承犯案的吐真劑。

但，到底要讓內博貴昏迷多久呢？


	7. Chapter 7

為期半個月的正式軍演雖然在第一天出了點意外，之後的日子裡堂本剛沒有忘記身為軍人的職責，回到崗位上展現過人的指揮天賦。

「嚮導在正式軍演期間被襲擊，怎麼聽都不是個明智的抉擇。」

喜多川上將坐在皮椅上喝著熱綠茶，辦公室兩旁由近至遠按照軍階排列，各個穿著正式軍裝、肩上星光燦爛。

堂本剛站在正中央手持軍帽放在腰側，如實呈報當日發生事項。

「是，雖然不是明智抉擇，但若成功便可用其他理由掩蓋。」

想到這裡堂本剛不禁心驚，如果不是堂本光一素質比內博貴高出許多，嚮導在近身戰只要沒有在一開始制服同階級哨兵，接下來將面臨體力上的消耗戰然後被制伏，尤其在使用了禁藥跟阻絕裝置下，裡外都難以救援。

「喜多川上將，也許事情意外的單純也說不定。」率先發話的是左手邊的近藤上校，臉上總是帶著輕蔑的笑意，是位擁有鏈結嚮導卻還到處招惹其他嚮導的哨兵。

「近藤，這話怎麼說呢？」顯然喜多川上將對近藤的話感到有趣，示意他繼續。

「畢竟結合熱屬於本能反應，」近藤從坐著的椅子上站起，用手順了順軍服下擺卻抹不平皺摺，些微反感的蹙眉「說不定是堂本少尉在倉庫裡碰到內博貴後起了本能反應，想和他鏈結呢。」

「堂本少尉不是這樣的人。」

面對近藤近乎輕蔑的語氣，堂本剛表情上沒有任何波動，聲線也十分平穩。

「唷，堂本少校，難道你是堂本少尉本人？怎麼能探知他的心意。」

近藤走到堂本剛面前停下，刻意擦的晶亮的軍靴併攏、輕微摩擦時發出的細微噪音使在場的哨兵們感到不悅，首當其衝便是距離最近的堂本剛。

「因為他、」

「少校該不會要說堂本少尉是匹配接近完美的人選吧？」

堂本剛愣了一下，不解近藤為何在此時提起這件事，警戒拉到最高。

「我是要說，堂本少尉是我的準鏈結對象。」

「我記得之前少校似乎很反感堂本少尉。」近藤依舊沒有放過堂本剛，嘴角的笑意越來越深。

「好了近藤，」喜多川上將打斷近藤的話，瞪了眼近藤從軍服內不小心露出一節尾巴的精神嚮導變色龍「你的主張我們都了解了，回位置上坐好吧。」

摸摸鼻子悻悻然走回位置上，近藤似笑非笑的模樣令堂本剛很不舒服。

「醫療部的報告呢？」

「堂本少尉在接受治療後暫時沒有大礙。」

「好，堂本少校你先退下吧。此事我們會有個決斷，正式軍演形同戰爭，懲處還是得有的。」喜多川上將再度喝口熱綠茶，擺手讓堂本剛退下。

堂本剛畢恭畢敬行完軍禮退出辦公室，感覺到背後一陣涼颼，像是被人盯上要拆吃入腹般的銳利注視；然而關上門前轉身對上的只有近藤，那張嘻皮笑臉。  
\--  
「光一狀況如何？」

距離上次見面已經是兩周後，堂本剛在進入診療室前在外頭碰見佐藤，攔下她詢問堂本光一的狀況。  
自己的精神嚮導則迫不及待的現身，高傲走向蹲坐在診療室門外的小狐狸，用隱匿起鹿角的小腦袋頂了頂小狐狸，沒想到小狐狸身體一歪直接順著牆沿軟綿綿滑下，看來是偷打瞌睡中。

「報告少校，堂本少尉恢復良好。」佐藤停下腳步朗聲回報，接著替堂本剛打開上鎖的診療室門，將堂本剛領向堂本光一身側。

「這是？」

「這是堂本少尉血液化驗報告，可以清楚看見第一天血液裡禁藥的濃度到今天已經大幅下降，卻尚未完全排除。」

「什麼意思？」

此時睡眠中的堂本光一翻身時發出旖旎的音節，使堂本剛臉龐迅速染紅。

「雖然不像第一天迅速產生結合熱，但在藥物排除前，少尉都會被藥物所苦，每天都得施打抑制劑才能解除引發的結合熱。」

「抑制劑天天施打對健康不好。」堂本剛深深皺眉，手指迅速滑動光腦，一堆數據像跑馬燈般閃過，直到一片滿江紅的畫面才停下「這又是什麼？」

「這份報告是蒐集到曾經被施禁藥的哨兵或嚮導的血液報告，輕則一個月、重則到現在為止都無法排除藥物。」佐藤對上堂本剛滿是焦慮的目光，回以堅定的眼神「好事是少尉體質優良，體內藥物比以往案例還要快速稀釋、排除。」

「會不會有後遺症？」望向躺在床上熟睡的堂本光一，堂本剛又自責起來，如果早點跟他坦白就好了，也不會害他落得今天這樣下場...

「少校別太自責，整件事情的始作俑者是內博貴，他才是需要被制裁的人。」

「他清醒了嗎？」忙碌軍演跟擔憂堂本光一之餘堂本剛儼然忘了下藥者，目光瞬時冰冷鋒利。

「還沒，對外說是陷入神遊迷走狀態，由於沒有鏈結嚮導，得等正式軍演結束後才能進行醫治。」

「好。」

這是稱讚佐藤的意思，當然佐藤也理解。神遊迷走的哨兵一時半會不會有生命危險，只是時間拖越久越不利，這點內博貴的家族也知道，正極力在軍隊外爭相奔走。

「對了少校、」

「還有什麼事情嗎？」

正當堂本剛拉過椅子要坐下稍作陪伴堂本光一，佐藤突然想起還有一件重要的事情，立刻喚住堂本剛。

「如果少尉清醒時又引起結合熱，您千萬要克制住...」

見佐藤臉熟透的像蘋果，堂本剛也被影響的有些羞怯，輕輕點頭回應。

「因為至今還沒排除藥物的人都有一個共同點，就是被施打禁藥不久後就被鏈結，而且還有依賴藥物的狀況出現。」

堂本剛才探入被單裡觸碰到堂本光一的手，在聽見佐藤的補充報告時抖了下，像觸電般趕緊抽出手握緊自己。

「意思是對藥物成癮？」

「是的，目前有幾位正在戒藥中，皆有戒斷症出現、還有哨兵抑制不了狂化…」

「怎麼沒記載在報告上？」

「少校您剛才看到的資料是公開可以查到的，至於我現在跟您說的，是上將示意可以轉述的。」

「還有其它注意事項嗎？」

「還有這個。」

佐藤從白外袍口袋裡取出一枚鹿仙貝，看似普通的鹿仙貝在堂本剛接過反覆觀看觸碰後便知其中蹊蹺。

「謝謝妳，先下去忙吧。」

趁佐藤打開診療室門時小鹿與小狐狸鑽了進來，小狐狸先是聞了聞鹿仙貝哼嗤聲就竄上堂本剛膝蓋窩成一圈，小鹿則等小狐狸動作結束後才靠近堂本剛，在堂本剛遞出鹿仙貝後才小口小口吃乾淨。

「イチゴ，光一很快就會沒事的。」寵溺摸著小狐狸柔順的毛髮，因主人受傷使毛髮有些失去光澤，堂本剛心疼的揉了揉，在祂小腦袋上淺淺親吻。小鹿見狀也伸出粉色舌頭舔舐小狐狸，像是幫祂順毛，卻被小狐狸閉著眼睛、舉起小爪按住小鹿的鼻尖，示意祂別忙了。

「fufufu～」堂本剛被眼前的畫面逗樂，露出這半個月來難得的笑容。  
\--  
「報告，第二聯隊的堂本剛已經在門外等候了。」

「喔，讓他進來吧。」

喜多川上將讓祕書把堂本剛帶進來，相同的辦公室此時多了些溫暖，比起稍早的劍拔弩張相去甚遠。

「那些實驗品的報告你都看到了吧。」

「實驗品？」

「啊！忘了，對外說是遭受攻擊的哨兵與嚮導。」

堂本剛有些詫異，原來剛才看到的資料都是某些人故意為之的成果，見喜多川上將老神在在、雙手合十等候秘書倒著熱綠茶，頓時之間有些迷惘。

「中山你去準備甜點，聽說少校喜歡鬆餅，弄點過來。」

「是，上將。」

中山秘書推了推滑落鼻樑的眼鏡，畢恭畢敬向兩位行完禮後退出空間。

「坐吧，剛。」

「是。」

坐到唯一一張有擺放熱茶的位置上，堂本剛戰戰兢兢坐下，這才看清楚與自己正對面的另一位少校面容。

「這位是瀧澤少校，年紀比你小一點，最近才升上來的。」

堂本剛對瀧澤點了點頭，先前有耳聞一位軍閥世家的哨兵年紀輕輕就有傑出成就，看來就是眼前這位了。

「瀧澤，你直接和剛說吧。」

「是，上將。」瀧澤立即站起身行禮，站姿挺直、步伐沉穩來到距離堂本剛跟上將不近又不遠處停下。

「根據我們小組的搜查，禁藥是由內博貴家族往來的闇網開發。」

光腦投射出畫面打在辦公室全白牆壁上，各種實驗畫面零碎撥放，從起初被施打禁藥開始引發不適的結合熱到強制鏈結，然後是各種戒斷實驗、藥劑增量實驗，甚至各種凌虐。

「他們對外稱之為階級突破藥劑開發，所以吸引不少天生素質不良的哨兵或嚮導暗地自願參加計畫。」

瀧澤將數據整齊排列，可以看見每個人的資料和施打變化，不再發光的資料應該是代表此人已死去。

「那你們是怎麼獲取資料的？總不是有人自願參加計畫吧。」

瀧澤聽見堂本剛的提問並沒有特別反應，反而回望喜多川上將，待喜多川上將點頭後才回答。

「我自願參加了計畫。」

堂本剛瞪大雙眼看著眼前站著與正常哨兵無二的瀧澤，從散發出的氣場等能判斷此人是健康的哨兵沒錯。

「雖然戒斷的過程痛苦且看不到盡頭，但我撐過來了，也開發出了第一批解藥試劑。」

「意思是已經有解藥了？」堂本剛眼中發出光彩，這代表堂本光一可以不用再受苦了。

「是，但是會有些許副作用。」

「什麼副作用？」

瀧澤這次沒有直接回覆也沒有跟喜多川上將確認是否能告知，逕自走到堂本剛面前、彎下腰附到堂本剛耳邊、用手擋住臉側小聲告知。

堂本剛的眼睛越張越圓，三角形的小嘴吃驚呈現Ｏ狀，白嫩的臉龐一片緋紅。

「要不要讓堂本少尉服用試劑可以由少校您決定。」

「欸？」

「或者您要跟少尉討論後再決定也可以。」

堂本剛看著眼前笑容和藹的紳士，他記得長瀨說過這個軍閥世家的年輕哨兵不簡單，但他更記得當時岡田悄聲說了句：

「他切開是黑的。」


	8. Chapter 8

結束會晤的隔天早上第二聯隊頒發了新的公告，堂本剛少校在正式軍演時怠忽職守被記了大過，指揮權暫時由新晉升少校的瀧澤秀明接替。

「早上少尉醒來接獲消息後動怒，不穩定的情緒使結合熱又發作，打了抑制劑後才平靜下來。」佐藤陪堂本剛站在診療室門外，透過光腦探視室內情況。

「為什麼要動怒？」

「少尉也許是自責吧。」

佐藤什麼時候離開的堂本剛不知道，他站在門外良久，手裡提著探視的慰問品遲遲找不到時機進入，直到看見堂本光一替イチゴ梳理好毛髮、讓祂盤在懷裡時才下定決心敲門。

滴──

診療室的門被解鎖開啟，堂本剛忐忑不安走進。

「光一、」

「堂本少校，有什麼事嗎。」

面對還想起身下床行軍禮的堂本光一，堂本剛一個箭步上前制止他動作，把人壓制在床上，這動作使堂本光一些許不悅，撇撇嘴別過頭。

「今天狀況有好點嗎？」

「托您的福。」

「我是來跟你討論解藥試劑的...」

開口前有跟佐藤確認過，在堂本光一清醒後佐藤將他被下藥的狀況如實稟報，當然也有把堂本剛心急如焚從指揮室奔往機甲廠的這段告知。

「少校您決定就好。」

「有些部分還是得讓光一知道...」

「若是對軍隊有益處的方案，我都萬分同意。」

堂本剛知道堂本光一很固執，但他沒料到彆扭起來的堂本光一會如此難溝通哄騙，等等，哄騙！

「這是阿姨早上送來的，說是光一少數喜歡吃的甜點，要吃嗎？」

窩著的小狐狸率先豎起兩耳，立即被堂本光一用手壓了下去。

「我泡熱茶給你，還是要咖啡？」

小狐狸尾巴抬起環繞在堂本光一手臂上，被堂本光一撥了下去。

「沒回應就當你同意了。」

堂本剛拿起室內的保溫壺將剩餘的飲用水倒入空杯，再拿著水壺出去裝熱水。

堂本光一在堂本剛走出去後才把頭轉回來，伸手摸摸燙紅的耳朵，幸虧頭髮夠長掩飾得很好，然後握起鬆鬆的拳頭往イチゴ小腦袋上敲了一拳。

「不許出賣我！」

才說完就看到床尾死角探頭的小鹿、歪著頭睜著烏亮的鹿眼瞧著自己。

堂本光一臉瞬間刷紅，小狐狸趁機離開禁箍溜下床，跑到小鹿身邊窩著。  
\--  
「我可沒有同意跟少校您鏈結。」

堂本光一吃完草莓大福、喝口熱咖啡後緩緩開口。

「做、做什麼、」

面對閉著眼故意不看自己的堂本光一，堂本剛從口袋裡取出手帕、擦去沾在嘴角的糯米粉。  
反倒是堂本光一被突如其來的動作嚇到，慌張的憋紅了臉。

「光一頭髮長長的好美，好好摸。」不經意觸碰到即肩的咖啡色長髮，忍不住發出讚嘆。

「堂本剛！你這是性騷擾！」

趕緊揪回頭髮保護在手裡，堂本光一瞪大眼睛嘟著嘴，像是被調戲般臉又紅了。

「那你去舉報我吧，反正我現在也算是半停職，正好再來個錯失被降職也不錯。」

「...那明明不是你的錯。」

「但我擅自離開崗位是事實，」聽見堂本光一小聲嘟囔，堂本剛終於忍不住伸手覆蓋在他腦袋上、輕輕揉一揉「如果真的是戰爭期間、蟲族入侵，我們聯隊可能全軍覆滅了。」

堂本光一沒有制止堂本剛的動作，反而這摸頭的動作讓他心安，原本躁動的情緒被安撫、燥熱感也下降許多。

「是我太大意。」

「光一做得很好喔，保護自己、壓制哨兵，嚮導中的典範。」

「堂本剛你嗑藥嗎。」

無法坦率接受讚美，堂本光一開始抗拒堂本剛的摸頭行為，有點彆扭躺回被單裡、把臉埋起來。

「光一，這幾天你先思考鏈結的事情、」

「我不要。」

「不是因為契合而鏈結，也不是因為對軍隊有助益才鏈結。」

「堂本剛，難道你要說喜歡我嗎？別開玩笑了。」

從被單裡再度探出臉的堂本光一直視著堂本剛，卻被堂本剛堅定的神情嚇到，沉默對視了一會，堂本光一無意義哼唧了幾聲又窩回去，不打算再跟堂本剛繼續交談。

「總之你好好思考，面對自己的心意再做決定。」

堂本剛離開診療室後剩下寂靜，堂本光一良久才探出頭，對著關上的門扉深思那句話。

難道...和自己鏈結就是堂本剛真正的心意嗎？  
\--  
另一邊內博貴的處置就交由瀧澤少校處理，對外宣稱努力救治神遊迷走中的內博貴，同時答應其家屬會極力還原當天現場發生事實，還給當事人清白與給各界一個交代。

「堂本少校跟少尉達成共識了嗎？」

原本的辦公室暫時換成瀧澤使用，堂本剛把私人用品收拾完畢正要離開，就遇上從軍法處回來的瀧澤。

「還沒。」

「再拖下去少尉就快自行排除藥物了呢，這可以千載難逢的機會。」

「我跟光一不需要用其他的方式也可以。」

「喔～但我怎麼聽說兩位堂本關係很差。」瀧澤笑咪咪走到辦公桌前與堂本剛面對面，然後走向閒置的皮椅坐下。

「謠言止於智者。」

「可是世界上笨蛋卻是多數。」

堂本剛有些不悅，跟瀧澤沒什麼好說的。尤其兩人的軍階相等是競爭的關係，所以對瀧澤更加沒有好感。

「堂本少校，別對我有敵意，」瀧澤手指敲打著光滑的辦公桌面，始終笑嘻嘻凝視著堂本剛「我們永遠是同一陣線的，這你得深信不疑。」

「尚未處理的公文都收在左邊第一個抽屜，處理中的放在桌上您眼前所見的那疊，已經處理完的則放在右邊第一個抽屜。有任何問題可以找岡田。」

迅速交代完便離開曾經的辦公室，門在身後關起，堂本剛長吁口氣後打起精神離開軍隊。  
\--  
「堂本少尉，您怎麼不多休息幾天？」

迅速重回崗位的堂本光一令大家跌破眼鏡，上頭明明交代堂本光一可以休息到第一次軍事法庭後，但堂本光一卻像是閒不住般，在軍醫確認身體狀態可以復職就重回工作崗位。

「我是軍人，恢復了自然得回到崗位。」

此話一出單位裡又增加不少堂本光一的粉絲。自從堂本光一爆打內博貴的消息在聯隊裡傳開後，原本對堂本光一心懷不軌的哨兵們紛紛打消念頭，嚮導們則像是受到激勵，開始健身鍛鍊。

「既然決定重回崗位，那就開始工作吧。」岡田將手上一疊資料堆放在堂本光一桌上，不忘說句「恭喜你恢復。」

「謝謝。」

著手開始工作面對最上面的文件便是堂本剛提出同住申請的文件，堂本光一嘴角抽蓄，直接在文件上填寫不同意，立即解決重回崗位後的第一份工作。

往後的三天裡第一份文件總是堂本剛提出同住的申請，且文件內同意的上層長官越來越多，再這樣簽屬下去可能都會請到喜多川上將簽署了。

「這是什麼連屬請願嗎！」

食堂裡堂本光一用力咬著舒肥雞胸肉餐，聽說是古地球曾經風靡一時的飲食方式，既健康又能養身材，且雞胸肉有高蛋白質，經過舒肥調理方式能更好吃。

「哎呀小光，你到底在鬧什麼彆扭。」

長瀨今天來遞交軍演後的報告，正好碰到許久未見的好友，當時還在診療室時他就想去探望，卻被軍醫阻擋在外。

「我哪有鬧彆扭。」

被戳中心思的堂本光一加快進食速度，有點不開心長瀨竟然沒站在自己這邊。

「你知道剛被記過的事吧。」

「嗯...」

「那也知道他被半停職了吧。」

「你想說什麼...」

堂本光一自然知道，在收到光腦通知後還跟佐藤求證過，是鐵錚錚的事情。

「某個家族想要藉此拉攏堂本剛，幫他解除困境。」

「哼，趁人之危，多麼骯髒的手段。」

從鼻孔狠狠哼了聲，堂本光一掃光盤裡的雞胸肉，轉向大口喝起可樂，豪邁的吃相讓長瀨好生羨慕，可樂自從覺醒後就無法再喝上一口，只能喝根本是糖水的哨兵專用可樂。

「聽說這幾天會帶自家嚮導去拜訪剛，是說光一不是打算要搬出剛家了嗎？那就不會遇到了...」

堂本光一沒有接話，他的確今天早上簽上不同意同居後順手打了電話給堂本剛，單位裡人人都聽得見的音量下告知晚點要去收拾行李搬入軍隊宿舍。

「就這麼迫不及待要把人送做堆啊？在這種和平時代還有這樣利用嚮導身分的人，真是可悲。」

「無論在什麼時代這樣的事情都不會少的。」

長瀨好說歹說卻沒有說中堂本光一心事，正當他想放棄時瞥見用餐完要離去的岡田，腦海裡閃過一計。

「光一不是跟岡田同單位嗎？」

「明知故問。」

「哀，以後就不同單位了呢，等岡田鏈結後、剛恢復職位，肯定是會往上一級升上去吧。」長瀨站起身兩手用力壓在堂本光一肩上，像是安慰般，又像是憐憫，深邃的目光中全是多年好友的關愛「雖然我也有準鏈結對象，但光一，有任何需要幫忙的地方，我絕對會義不容辭的。」

「等等...你這話是什麼意思。」堂本光一反抓住長瀨要抽離的手，緊張追問「岡田鏈結跟剛復職有什麼關係？」

長瀨忍住笑意，情緒有些激動被堂本光一誤認是替自己打抱不平。

「那個家族就是岡田家族。」

「蛤───」

食堂裡大家紛紛抬頭看向堂本光一，有幾個人認出他們，發出小聲驚呼、頻頻說著難怪堂本光一要拒絕堂本剛。

「待會收拾行李的時候，好好道別吧，珍惜謹慎的單身時光。」

說完就把堂本光一的手拉開，長瀨滿臉惋惜、用手摀住臉龐肩膀抽動著，再不這麼做隱忍的笑意會直接表現出來的。

堂本光一腦袋轟得一片空白，閃過岡田跟堂本剛比肩而戰的畫面，雖然平時工作時兩人常常聚集一起，但想到以後堂本剛那溫柔摸頭手會放在岡田頭上、笑時露出小虎牙的臉龐只會朝向岡田，堂本光一內心就難受。

「長瀨，把東西給我。」

「什麼東西？」

「你私人光腦裡的攻略。」

欸欸欸～長瀨瞬間石化，自己從小到大的好友怎麼會知道他私人光腦內隱密藏著的攻略資料！

「這是我一生一次的請求，拜託你了長瀨。」

「嘛...什麼一生一次的請求...給你就是了。」長瀨左右盼望確定沒人接近後才取出私人光腦，遞給堂本光一「知、知道怎麼做嗎？」

「怎、怎麼可能知道啊！」

兩人臉紅的跟什麼一樣，謠言更加炎上。

「教科書看了很多遍了。」

「那種東西沒用啊小光！」長瀨錯愕，沒想到品學兼優的堂本光一竟然沒有私下看過哨兵與嚮導的攻略。

「那怎麼辦？」堂本光一焦急，額角沁出薄汗。

「這光腦你先拿著，等等我再拿另一個給你，今天你先好好預習。」

長瀨拍拍胸圃表示好友的一生一次的請求就交給他了，他會好好協助堂本光一追求幸福的。

「長瀨...真的很感謝！」

堂本光一雙手握住長瀨的手，眼神充滿感激，引起食堂不小聲浪。

岡田雖然已經離開食堂，但他有加入軍隊中的八卦閒聊群組，上面即時更新著長瀨跟堂本光一在食堂的一舉一動，順便看到群組有個暱稱『兇殘小熊貓』的人離開群組，他不禁嘆口氣，覺得有股惡寒從背脊往上直竄。

整個下午堂本光一工作速度加快許多，在下班前就全部做完、還把隔天的工作按照輕重緩急分類好，嘴角漾著笑意望著單位門口。當長瀨一副不好意思打擾了，交給堂本光一一個小盒子時，單位八卦高漲到最高點。

堂本光一難得提前離開，先行進入終於修繕好的個人宿舍，拿出長瀨提供的攻略細細學習。

「這都什麼啊──」學習到一半發出哀號的堂本光一滿臉通紅只能堅持下去。


	9. Chapter 9

離開宿舍回到公寓時已經晚上八點，堂本光一起初還忐忑不安，看了幾個小時的攻略讓他有些心神蕩漾，臉頰上的紅暈沒有退去過，肌膚的熱度一度使他以為是不是發燒了。

然而迎接堂本光一的是沒有溫度的公寓，堂本剛沒有回家。

「喂？長瀨，你知道剛今天會去哪裡嗎？」堂本光一嗓音有些乾澀，思考沒幾分鐘決定撥電話給長瀨，希望能找到方向。

『...』光腦的通訊設備顯然不是很好，長瀨那邊遲遲沒有出聲，堂本光一焦灼盯著光腦，不時用手指去敲打。

『小光，你怎麼不直接連絡剛呢？』過了半晌長瀨終於開口伴隨淡淡地嘆氣。

「我、」堂本光一話賭在喉頭沒有繼續，窘迫的看了下光腦上的通訊名單，他沒有存堂本剛的私人通訊方式「我不知道他私人聯絡方式...」

『太扯了，住在同屋簷下竟然沒有私人聯絡方式。』長瀨在另一端發出巨大聲響，儼然是被堂本光一的答覆嚇到摔下椅子。

「現在該怎麼辦？我有不祥的預感...」

『喏，剛的私人聯絡方式發給你了，你聯絡他吧。』

「會不會有、」

『通關密碼hotcake。』

說完長瀨沒有猶豫切斷通訊，光腦先是暗下又亮起，畫面上是堂本剛的私人通訊方式。

堂本光一盯著畫面又陷入猶豫，撥打過去如果被拒接呢？或者堂本剛的語氣很冰冷拒絕自己怎麼辦？

【他們在C區一間叫隱的餐廳。】

長瀨的訊息彈出，猝不及防闖入堂本光一的視線。  
\--  
堂本剛那天在病房語氣清盈飄落的面對自己心意重重壓在堂本光一心上。

駕駛轉調單位前換的紅色懸浮車，這是第二次奔馳在首都星，還超速。

「唉...」

周邊景色快速往後退去，堂本光一全神貫注之餘嘆了氣，內心始終不安。他沒辦法完全相信堂本剛是出自自願想跟自己鏈結，可是也沒有其他原因可以推翻堂本剛。

想起還在嚮導學校時透過長瀨打聽堂本剛的消息，給堂本剛送去媽媽親手做的哨兵可食用甜點，以及打聽到堂本剛喜歡吃什麼趁放假能外出時去找；可是堂本剛都是冷淡回應，似乎沒有想要跟他扯上關係的樣子，堂本光一想不透其中原因。

「イチゴ你覺得呢？」

迷茫時會跟自己的精神嚮導討論對話，顯然今天小狐狸懶得搭理，不過能感應到イチゴ對他的煩惱嗤之以鼻，似乎不認為需要這些煩惱。

「啊──你好歹給我一些反應或是提示嘛...」

堂本光一開始耍起無賴，精神嚮導表情滿是嫌棄，卻又心軟於自家嚮導，雖然無法開口說話卻能利用心靈感應的方式傳達思緒，把這陣子相處的點滴用イチゴ的視角展現。

明明是哨兵不能享用太刺激的食物，公寓裡的冰箱卻總是擺著堂本光一喜愛的可樂；明明自己不玩電動，電視櫃旁的架子上卻總是有最新款的遊戲片；明明對懸浮車沒有特別喜愛，自從堂本光一入住後每個月都會收到最新型的懸浮車介紹雜誌，以及過去幾期經典刊物；明明在外對自己公事公辦，可是從來不會拒絕イチゴ獻上的物品，還會偷偷開心。

回想到這邊堂本光一內心已經融化的一蹋糊塗，イチゴ露出招牌的狐狸笑，他們這時終於抵達那間叫隱的餐廳，停好車輛一人一精神嚮導帶著強大的氣場帥氣下車。  
\--  
「不好意思，我們這邊是完全預約制，確認過您並不在今日賓客名單上，無法讓您入內。」

帥不過幾秒，堂本光一和イチゴ被擋在餐廳最外圍的布簾外，半捲起的布簾後站著迎賓人員，面帶歉意告知堂本光一不能入內。

「我、我是來找堂本剛少校的，他讓我來的！」堂本光一好不容易擠出這番話，耳根子早就紅透，一旁的小狐狸也是猛點頭附和。

「可是...」

「不然您進去詢問一下堂本少校，畢竟是少校聯絡我來的，如果發生什麼事情，我想餐廳應該無法擔責吧。」

發現迎賓人員情緒有些動搖，堂本光一立即穩住思緒和調節呼吸，換上冷漠神情一副公事在身、你拒絕我就難辦了的態度，再冷不防地用精神暗示迎賓人員，這招果然奏效！迎賓人員思索片刻便欠身退後入內，接下來只要等人出來就可以了。

「哎呀，イチゴ！如果剛否認怎麼辦？」等待的每分每秒都像是凌遲，堂本光一小幅踱步，突然有些緊張的望向站在牆邊的小狐狸。

イチゴ舔了舔前掌，把前掌放在胸前拍了下、迅速穿越布簾鑽入餐廳庭院。

欸？堂本光一目瞪口呆，沒想到自己的精神嚮導竟然擅闖入內，還來不及回神就感應到迎賓人員回來的動靜，趕緊換上冷若冰霜臉。

「不好意思，跟堂本剛少校確認過，並無、」

「等等，是我記錯了。」

正當迎賓人員再次拒絕堂本光一前，堂本剛的聲音從布簾後方傳出，接著掀開布簾，手上抱著正用鼻子拱著、小腦袋使勁往胸膛鑽的イチゴ。

「啊、那兩位裡面請。」

「不用了，我們要離開了。」

堂本剛擺了擺手，堅定的雙眼對上堂本光一僵硬的面容，他知道這是堂本光一對自家精神嚮導嘔氣的表現，尤其那雙唇使勁抿著，都泛白了。

「堂本少校，您要離開了？」

裡面追趕出來的是依附岡田家族的下屬，看來是此次的中間牽線角色，從他紊亂的精神波動看來，應該是沒料想到堂本剛會突然離開吧。

「是的，再次感謝岡田家族的愛戴。」

「堂本少校，可要想清楚，與我們家聯姻才是雙贏。」

岡田的父親是第一聯隊的准將，他身著古代日本傳統男性服飾、雙手插在袖口內，木屐踩在石板上發出喀噠聲，眉頭深鎖、低沉的嗓音不怒而威。

「岡田准將，恐怕得婉拒您的好意。」

堂本剛語氣堅定，兩眼散發誠摯的光芒望向堂本光一，堂本光一在堂本剛的目光中找回理智，穩住動搖的內心。

「岡田准將，堂本剛少校是我的準鏈結哨兵，還望您理解。」

此話一出除了堂本剛之外的兩人都明顯驚訝，畢竟依照消息來源，堂本光一可是拒絕了堂本剛提出的申請。

「岡田准將...這...他們的確是...」

立刻搜尋軍方資料庫，將找到的證明遞給岡田准將，只見岡田准將臉一黑，冷哼了聲拂袖離去，下屬緊追在後頭急忙解釋。

「車停哪裡？」

還以為堂本剛會問自己什麼時候填上同意的，結果竟然是問車停哪。

「旁邊，走過去那邊就是了。」

指著不遠處的停車場，兩人的影子在燈光下拉得綿長，路上沒有交談，只有不時傳出哼唧狐狸叫聲。  
\--  
「這就是你的心意？」

回到公寓堂本剛冷不設防丟出問句，使跟在後方的堂本光一沒防備下直接回了句篤定的嗯聲。

「認真的？」

「堂本剛你很奇怪，之前要鏈結的也是你，現在同意了你又問這些...」堂本光一有些氣急敗壞，臉皮薄的他血液流動得快些就顯臉紅。

「光一，鏈結是終生大事，我不想你後悔。」

「難道要我寫個幾千字報告書，裏頭詳細闡述為什麼我終於同意鏈結嗎？」

「這倒也是個好方法。」

堂本剛嘴角忍不住上揚，有些激動的堂本光一看上去比平時冰冷的模樣生動許多，多了些拉近距離的感覺。

「那剛呢？鏈結對哨兵也是終生大事，對象是我剛不後悔嗎？」

「不後悔喔。」

嘴硬的堂本光一想到了堵住堂本剛的語句，卻被堂本剛的溫柔回應打亂陣腳，他看著堂本剛手指輕揉撫摸イチゴ、眼神柔情似水的凝望自己，臉上表情也不像平時冷漠，散發出的氣場不再疏遠有距離，而堂本光一像是漂浮於宇宙的流星，太靠近就會被堂本剛的引力牽扯靠近、直到墜落。

「可是、可是...」堂本光一有太多疑問說不出口，胸口發堵發疼，喉頭緊澀壓抑平時沉穩聲線。

「說起來我們是同一天覺醒的。」

堂本剛抱著小狐狸往客廳走去，站久了腳有點酸，他想跟堂本光一坦白了。

「還記得覺醒前正和爸爸描述遇見光一的情景，桌上還擺著光一送我的玫瑰花，突然間花香變得十分濃郁...」

見堂本光一遲遲沒有回應，堂本剛繼續說下去。

「我是因為光一而覺醒的呢。」

「因此剛後來才表現出一副不想跟我有瓜葛的樣子？。」

堂本光一突如其來的回話使堂本剛愣住，撫摸狐狸毛的手停滯，原本要繼續說下去的小嘴微張、吐不出半截單字。

「在求學時期我給剛找了這麼多好吃的送過去，可是剛都沒回應...」

當兩人願意正視過往，彼此的隔閡似乎逐漸鬆動，籠罩在兩人身外的冰山也一點一滴融解，隱藏在深處的真心呼之欲出。

「我有的長瀨也有，所以我想光一只是把我當普通朋友，不是那種喜歡。」

「怎麼可能不喜歡剛...」

突然間某段被遺忘的記憶跳出，堂本光一直勾勾盯著堂本剛，眼睛越睜越大。

「那個時候是你？！」

堂本剛周身越來越往外擴散的精神波動顏色與當年走廊上的藍色光影重合，堂本光一猛然垂下頭嘆口氣，苦笑怎麼自己會沒發現呢。

「我跟你說，堂本剛，我喜歡你。」猛地兩手搭在堂本剛肩上把人往沙發一按，堂本光一滿臉正經與真誠，口氣十分肯定。

「因為剛，我才覺醒。」


	10. Chapter 10

氣氛凝滯，堂本剛先是驚愕，停止撫摸狐狸的手直到被舔了下才反應過來。

「所以剛對我冷漠是因為那天在走廊上聽見長瀨跟我的談話吧...」

堂本光一歛眸，回想起當時跟長瀨的對話，典型的被拆穿心事不想被好友調侃所以故意說反話，沒想到卻被喜歡的人聽到。

「嗯。」

這件往事在堂本剛內心深處塵封，如果要修復關係，必然得面對重補。

「我、我...」侷促搓手，對上堂本剛的眼眸又錯開，藏在眼裡霧氣後的是委屈，堂本光一覺得自己像是負心漢「對不起。」

「當年那番話不是真心的，所以...」

「嗯，我知道了。」

堂本剛回覆淡淡的微笑，垂下眼望著躺在懷裡舒服睡著的イチゴ，輕輕把祂放在客廳小窩裡，小鹿立刻依偎過去想蹭一下，立刻被小狐狸抬手圈入懷裡，表示別鬧了快點睡。

「光一今天也累了吧，早點休息。」

「等等。」

堂本剛放下イチゴ後便打算快步離開客廳，被發現意圖立即被堂本光一眼明手快攫住手腕、抿著嘴氣鼓鼓、眼裡滿是流動的水光。

「光一，怎麼了？」

堂本剛內心一驚，心想該不會是堂本光一體內藥物還沒排除乾淨導致結合熱要開始了？  
正當他要從腰部暗袋取出口服抑制劑給堂本光一服下，卻被堂本光一推往走廊上背部抵住牆，濕熱的氣息包圍已經泛紅的耳廓。

「鏈結我，堂本剛。」  
\--  
這句話的殺傷力比任何武器或藥劑都還強，單身又契合度百分百的哨兵跟嚮導在一起，就跟乾柴遇上烈火，一點即燃且一發不可收拾。

堂本剛繃起臉二話不說反扣住堂本光一手兩人往臥室大步走去，堂本光一一進門門就在身後闔上，漆黑的空間裡只有兩人急促的呼吸聲，雙眼才適應黑暗立即被奪去視覺，被堂本剛用手掌摀住雙眼。

「唔－」

兩手被抓住固定在頭頂，即使堂本光一身為嚮導但體能跟戰鬥值都比大多數哨兵好，但不代表對上頂尖的哨兵就能有勝算，尤其像堂本剛這種擅長用巧勁化解對方攻擊的類型，堂本光一十指只能緊握、抓不到任何東西。  
修長的雙腿間卡著堂本剛的右腿，沒跟人如此接近過，自然扭動身體想擺脫束縛，現況卻更像是磨蹭著求歡。  
雙唇被仔細品嘗著，每個想發出的音節都被靈巧的舌頭捲入口中吞沒，想閃避堂本剛的糾纏反而更快耗盡體力跟理智，堂本光一身體開始發軟，陣陣酥麻從腰間往外擴散、下腹像有團火般燃燒。

「等、哈啊───」

突然想到長瀨借出的攻略，堂本光一慌張之下抬起右腿，正巧踢到堂本剛的要害，堂本剛吃痛放開他，堂本光一邊粗喘著邊要自己冷靜，完全沒發現堂本剛蹲在地上摀著下身。

「剛？」發現堂本剛的情緒異樣，堂本光一趕緊扶起堂本剛，黑暗中看不見彼此的臉部表情，但堂本光一此時是滿臉愧疚，對比堂本剛一臉生無可戀「對不起、對不起...」

「就這點誠意嗎？」

坐到柔軟的床上，堂本剛帶些鼻音質問，那下雖然反應快沒有完全被擊中，可是興奮狀態下被攻擊也是不好受。

「你做什麼？！」

「展現誠意啊...」

哨兵夜視能力不在話下，比起堂本光一起初須要花幾秒鐘才能適應黑暗，堂本剛可是把他每個表情都看入眼裡，尤其是雙眼被摀住時的無措、親吻時顫抖的雙唇和追逐而出的舌尖，冷清淡漠的外表之下竟然是如此情慾的內在。

他先感覺到對方雙手迅速解開自己軍服褲頭後將褲子往下拉，然後看見堂本光一伸出舌尖舔了舔唇角，正要拉開內褲時堂本剛出手制止。

「我還沒洗澡。」

「有關係嗎？」

「有！」趁著黑暗，堂本剛滿臉通紅沒被發現，即便語氣平穩卻瞞不過堂本光一感知到他起伏的情緒，堂本剛推開堂本光一的手，抓起褲子往浴室方向大步走去「你也給我進來。」  
\--  
略高為體溫的水珠從蓮蓬頭不停灑落，順著兩人身側曲線往下滑，升起的白霧增添旖旎氛圍吞噬一陣又一陣的喘息促音。

「啊、」

原本冰冷的牆被長時間壓在上頭的人晤熱，堂本剛不好意思低頭瞧堂本光一的動作，只能半瞇著眼眸讓匯集的水珠順著臉龐滑下。

「剛都不看我...」

堂本光一的精神觸自然而然勾引著堂本剛，結合熱就像悶燒般不急著點燃兩人。

「光一...」

耳裡傳入堂本光一委屈巴巴的音調，堂本剛順從低下頭，立即被眼前景象衝擊失神。

碩大被白皙修長的手指圈握著，粉色的舌尖以鈴口為中心點往整個傘部舔舐，時而柔嫩時而用粗糙舌面掃過，見堂本剛終於肯低頭望自己時故意鑽弄幾下鈴口，引起堂本剛一陣口氣倒抽。  
手指圈弄著莖身來回套弄，每次都到冠狀溝便急速往下到根部，往上時還會縮緊手指，突然被緊縛的快感和傘部被納入溫熱小口的柔嫩感沖刷著交感神經。

「啾。」

耳朵裡不停傳入細微的聲響，身體也被堂本光一的精神觸圍繞觸碰著，堂本剛眼前越來越模糊，理智快被情慾沖散、結合熱不久就會達到頂點。

「我們、出去、再、再繼續、」

手掌抵在堂本光一濕潤的後腦勺上，咖啡色的中長髮絲掠過指縫搔癢，堂本剛抑制住想將他頭往下壓的衝動，放在堂本光一肩膀上把人推開。

「是我做的不好嗎？」

略腫的紅唇噘著，堂本光一滿眼受傷，臉上因些微窒息而泛紅、以及被灑落的水花打濕，我見猶憐。

「很好...」簡直太好了，看到堂本光一聽見稱讚時露出的天然笑顏，堂本剛開始有些起疑。

「我們床上接著。」

將還想在浴室裡繼續的堂本光一打橫抱起，堂本剛可不想在浴室裡完成第一次鏈結，任由堂本光一在懷裡亂動也不敢鬆開手，冷著臉瞪了不安份的人一眼。  
\--  
「剛...快...」

臥室角落蛋型燈飾散發柔和黃光，映出堂本光一白皙身體染著紅暈，臉上滿是被情慾逼出的嫵媚神情。

「你會受傷的...」

堂本剛有些手足無措，雖然身邊一堆已鏈結的哨兵都吹噓這種事情靠本能就可以，但實際操作時才發現困難重重，就像現在堂本剛懊惱房裡沒有潤滑的道具，只能手口並用安撫堂本光一的情緒，反而適得其反。

「進來...」

被結合熱摧殘著，身心都是煎熬，堂本光一從來沒想過自己會做出跟攻略裡那些嚮導一樣的姿勢跟話語，身體柔軟度好的他翻身翹起臀部，兩手放在臀瓣上顫抖著往兩邊扳開，左臉側對著堂本剛、不時用精神觸拉攏堂本剛靠近。

「光一、你、」

「我都準備好了！」

「欸？」

見堂本剛還是不敢動作，堂本光一索性起身壓下堂本剛，扶著始終屹立不搖的碩大往身後探，用臀瓣夾著碩大上下滑動。

「什麼意、」

「剛好吵。」

覆蓋上想問清楚的三角小嘴，堂本光一掌握了主動權，伸出舌頭探入與之交纏，啜飲著一口又一口的津液，結合熱似乎沒有那麼難熬。精神觸趁機爬上堂本剛的頸後，酥麻感瓦解了堂本剛最後緊繃的情緒，手掌撫上堂本光一後腦杓加深每一個親吻，彼此搜刮對方口裡的氧氣與甜蜜，鼻腔發出輕微顫音共鳴。

堂本光一此刻只覺得體內血液過度奔騰炙熱，燒空他理智後剩下滿滿空虛，急需被填滿、被充實。他握住碩大的手不再猶豫，在宿舍邊看攻略的同時他就做好準備，感謝嚮導宿舍裡面的完善配備跟工具箱。  
雖然已經略為濕軟，當碩大的傘部抵上入口時的熱感還是使他退縮，堂本剛的手撫摸上他的後背揉捏安撫，又一陣親吻後堂本光一才鼓起勇氣緩緩坐下。

「啊...哈啊...」

「唔...慢點、光一...」

鏈結可不是比賽較勁，堂本光一原本想一鼓作氣坐下，傘部才擠入沒幾公分就作罷，還是會疼。

「痛...」

「乖，換我來...」

傘部被高熱的甬道纏繞，未經人事的甬道十分緊縮，夾的傘部一陣舒爽。堂本剛屏氣凝神將堂本光一抱住，輕輕放倒在床鋪上，手掌握住堂本光一有些軟卻的炙熱搓弄，另隻手小心翼翼撥弄挺起的乳尖，另一邊則含入口中輕啜舔弄。

敏感處被掌握愛撫著，不一會身後的撕裂感就舒緩些，果然有事先準備是對的，因為甬道開始難耐吸吮著傘部希望它更深入，下午使用的清理藥劑開始發會作用，刺激甬道分泌潤滑。

堂本剛聽著堂本光一不停發出難耐的喘息，雙手怕傷害到他般只敢在床單上拉扯，又因聽見自己發出甜膩的嗓音羞澀而輕咬手指，每個被他瞧見的動作都是如此點燃堂本剛內心的慾望，幸好這樣的堂本光一是他的，除了他沒有其他人能看見這麼美好的堂本光一。  
傘部順著甬道吸吮往更深處拓展，一道又一道皺褶被碩大推展開又纏上，搔刮過傘部和莖身緊密相連，輾過某處時堂本光一像觸電般猛然顫抖、身體弓起，高音突然從小嘴發出，隨即零散在喘息裡。

「這裡嗎？」

「不、不要問、」

太過害羞別過頭，堂本光一雙手推著堂本剛壓上來的肩頭，兩人此刻負距離的姿勢使他不知所措，然而當堂本剛全部進入時的猛力一頂又使他驚叫連連，堂本剛不急著動作，反而用手撥起覆蓋在堂本光一眼眸的瀏海，水亮的圓眸凝望著被情慾薰染的眼眸，三角小嘴落在額間、鼻尖、然後是顫抖的雙唇上。

兩人十指交扣著，下身退出後再次闖入，波浪般的動作反覆將彼此拉近又退開，每次的退出都是如此依依不捨，每次的進入都像是要融入彼此的血肉，雙唇抵靠著發出粗喘，雙眼凝望著彼此，從對方眼裡看見的只有自己的倒影，再快要達到高潮時，堂本剛的精神藍圖為堂本光一敞開，迅速結合的藍圖合而為一，靜謐的湖泊不再孤寂，周遭隆起一片又一片的綠意包圍，孤立的兩人為彼此帶來無限生機。  
\--  
哨兵與嚮導的結合最短也要一周，契合度高的伴侶若能拉長結合天數，對彼此都是助益。

半停職的堂本剛被禁足在家裡，起床後再次叫出光腦遞出結合申請，反正堂本光一身體狀況還不算完全康復，完全有理由需要好好休養，加上經歷被下藥，部隊裡的人至總部的上將們都睜隻眼閉隻眼，尤其想到兩人都是Ａ等，鏈結後往上升的機率又加大，想也不想就批准。

「唔...酸...」

「等等就舒服了，乖...」

在堂本光一肩膀上輕輕咬了口，堂本剛抬高堂本光一臀部，白皙的臀瓣經歷這幾天的激情還印著淡淡紅色掌印，撥開後露出還潺潺流出白濁的入口，想也不想把雙腿往兩旁分更開，扶著一早就精神奕奕的碩大就擠入。

鏈結進入第八天，凌亂的主臥室和臥室已經無法再使用，轉戰客房後堂本剛想著是否該把兩人的精神嚮導勸去書房，這樣還能在客廳鏈結幾天。


	11. Chapter 11

「還要。」

將近兩周的鏈結對堂本剛來說已經饜足，但手指在堂本剛胸膛亂遊走的堂本光一可不這麼覺得，他很渴望愛人趕緊再把自己填滿。

「我們已經鏈結很多次、」

「不夠。」

噙著笑輕啃微腫的三角小嘴，硬是撬開那刻意緊閉的牙關，堂本光一迫不及待探入舌頭，尋找甜蜜。

最初鏈結時哨兵體能明顯佔上風，但沒想到中後期該消退的結合熱又再次點燃，而堂本光一的體力在一次等級突破後重新補滿，變成現在嚮導不讓哨兵下床離開的情況。

「明天、你得、」

「做完再說。」

「體檢、」

體檢前最好不要有結合行為，顯然堂本光一不打算按照規矩，興頭上的他正在堂本剛身上到處留下吻痕，種出一朵又一朵鮮艷的玫瑰。

思考著該怎麼讓家裡僅剩的客廳至少不要破壞得太嚴重，堂本剛任由堂本光一動作，回應不小心慢了半拍。

「剛都不專心...」

照道理來說結合熱應該退去了，但堂本光一體內卻仍然燥熱，對堂本剛的渴望不減反增，發現堂本剛有些走神時突然覺得委屈，果然堂本剛不是真的喜歡自己才要鏈結的吧？一切都是為了最佳考量吧…

鏈結後的哨兵跟嚮導能夠共享彼此的情感，堂本剛感受到堂本光一突然湧上的委屈，趕緊安撫趴在腹部不再動作的愛人。

「在想著如何討好你。」

接著將堂本光一拉起、壓在客廳的地板上，往那敏感又脆弱的脖頸小小咬口，留下屬於他的印記。  
\--  
隔天的體檢遲到了，當堂本光一趕到軍醫院時正好遇上佐藤走出來，目光狡黠臉帶微笑告訴他：「明、天、再、來。」  
堂本光一摸摸鼻子從軍醫院回部隊，走到單位的路上大家都注視著他、等他經過後才敢竊竊私語。

「明天再開始復工。」

岡田走到堂本光一桌前意外的沒有放上一疊文書資料，而是把假單列印出來擺在桌上，指著日期表示你現在給我回去休息。

「我拿個東西...」

原本今天就該復工的，沒想到睡過頭錯過體檢外，回單位的時間也順帶延遲，結果就是岡田直接給他多放一天假，堂本光一有些內疚不好意思。

「小光！小光！」

當堂本光一才要離開單位，長瀨這名不速之客又出現在門口，對著他滿臉曖昧的擠眉弄眼。

「部隊單位內請勿喧嘩。」

岡田板起臉瞪了堂本光一一眼，堂本光一錯愕張大嘴，關他什麼事情。

「我？」

「小光快來，快點！」

還想跟岡田爭辯兩句就被長瀨直接進來把人拉走，堂本光一瞪大眼回頭望了岡田一眼，岡田則完全沒看向他，繼續手上的工作。

「做什麼？」在會議室裡堂本光一刻意找了距離長瀨最遠距離的對角位置坐下，也許是鏈結後的影響，下意識會排斥其他哨兵接近。

「小光你變了...」長瀨欲哭無淚的神情逗笑堂本光一，但長瀨是真的有些受傷，雖然知道這是無可避免的，但這天的到來還是難受。

「你別這種表情，怪奇怪的。」

「我現在好想湊小剛一頓。」啜泣，有一種自家捧在手心上呵護的小孩長大懂事後被隔壁家屁孩拐騙走的感覺，他的好友堂本光一已經不再單身了，是個懂什麼是鏈結的大人了。

「沒事我要回去了。」

見長瀨這樣的神情堂本光一有些窘迫，就像前幾天在家比較清醒時與家人通話父母的表情般，很不好意思啊！

「攻略可以還我吧。」

差點忘了正事，長瀨恢復正常，伸出手跟堂本光一討要。

「小氣，再借我幾天不行嗎。」

「不行，我家那口也想看，今天不拿回去就慘了。」

「放在家。」

「我跟你回去拿。」

凹不過長瀨，堂本光一帶長瀨回堂本剛住處的路程都在小聲咕噥，不時被長瀨吐槽的面紅耳赤，要堂本光一自己上網加入影片網站會員就有一堆可以看。氣的堂本光一不再說話，把長瀨丟在社區管理室，不准他上去公寓。  
\--  
「這樣就可以了。」

中山秘書接過堂本剛的體檢報告文件，示意堂本剛在此稍後片刻，進去小房間後沒多久又出來替他倒杯奶茶和遞上兩片餅乾才離開。

堂本剛坐在喜多川上將辦公室外的接待室等候著，在堂本光一出門後他接到電話通知到軍隊總部接受體檢，沒多久結果就出來，接著就被指引到這裡。  
接待室牆上有些毛筆字跟畫作，也有幾個相框變換著圖像，堂本剛坐在位子上小心翼翼喝著奶茶，邊打量周遭。

「喔、堂本少校你來了啊。」

瀧澤從辦公室內走出，臉上是輕微的詫異後堆滿笑容，堂本剛內心默默翻了個白眼，覺得這戲太過了。

「瀧澤少校。」半停職期間堂本剛依舊恪守軍人本分，即使相同階級，該行的軍禮不能疏忽。

「如何？體內殘留藥劑的嚮導，滋味不錯吧。」

「你、」

「堂本剛進來吧。」

被瀧澤突如其來的話語激怒，堂本剛差點就要動手抓住他衣領，此時從裡面傳來喜多川上將的聲音，這才使他瞬間恢復理智，握緊的拳頭攤平在大腿兩側摩擦幾下。

「請瀧澤少校往後注意用詞。」走進辦公室前堂本剛伸手摸了摸瀧澤肩上的徽章，流蘇絆在一起了，不好看。

「是我唐突了，堂本少校。」瀧澤將手邊的軍帽戴上，對堂本剛點頭示意，銳利的目光被軍帽壓下，兩人錯身分開。

「突破後身體有沒有什麼異狀？」

踏入上將辦公室先感受到的是長輩的溫暖，然而接下來是沉重的魄力，喜多川上將面帶微笑，目光如鷹盯著堂本剛。

「報告，沒有異狀，一切都很好。」

「嗯，後天開始跟你的嚮導去模擬室搭檔演練，在第一次上軍事法庭前都不要中斷。」

「報告，是。」

「內博貴上周就甦醒了，現在內博家族極力要求盡快開庭，所以兩周後會是第一次審判。」

堂本剛沒有接話，戰戰兢兢等著喜多川上將繼續說下去，雙手貼緊腿側不動。

「剛君，結果可能會不如你們預期。」喜多川上將喝了口熱茶，才又緩緩開口，嚴肅語氣裡多了幾分柔和「但凡成大事者，不拘小節。」

「上將，這次的哨兵攻擊嚮導事件，我不認為是小事。」

「的確不是小事，」喜多川上將站起身繞過書桌來到堂本剛身邊，緊盯著堂本剛眼裡不滿的怒火，最後手放在他肩上重重一壓「不過暫時只能是小事。」

堂本剛悻悻然離開上將辦公室，在走廊上用力槌了下牆，路過的哨兵嚮導無一不繞道遠離，而這一切都看在中山秘書和瀧澤眼裡。

「中山秘書，怎麼看呢？」

「堂本少校的反應很好。」

「不，應該要再更憤怒點，劇情張力才夠。」瀧澤食指在中山秘書面前搖了搖。

「瀧澤少校別演得太用力才好。」

撥開瀧澤的手指，中山秘書捧著一疊資料走進上將辦公室。  
\--  
隔天堂本光一體檢報告出來，進階後身體沒有什麼異狀，體內殘留的藥物也全數排出，只是有個數值讓佐藤推了推眼鏡認真看待。

「堂本少尉，最近請好好觀察您的精神嚮導。」

「怎麼了嗎？」突然提到イチゴ使堂本光一猛地緊張，窩在腳邊的狐狸稍微抬起頭後又趴下。

「明天開始您要跟堂本少校到模擬室搭檔演練，屆時可以觀察精神嚮導，可能要出現其他型態的變化了。」

「喔，好。」

原來是型態上要產生變化了，堂本光一這才鬆了口氣，手摸上イチゴ的小腦袋寵溺的摸了摸。

「另外您受傷後恢復的速度比一般人還快，這部分我們可能需要再研究。」佐藤翻閱光腦上的數據，告訴堂本光一這異常的現象。

「對了，堂本少尉您精神嚮導的能力是什麼呢？」

發現上面沒有登記，佐藤有些詫異，這是不該出現的疏失。

「複製。」

被問到イチゴ的能力時堂本光一突然臉紅，イチゴ倒正大光明舔著前掌，似乎很驕傲。

「複製？是針對敵方的能力嗎？」

「我也還在摸索，但更多時候是複製出同樣的物品。」

其實堂本光一私下都抱怨イチゴ的能力，根本是偷竊，走進去商家看過的東西基本上都能複製，如果碰過吃過，複製出來的物品簡直可以達到100%相同。

「那當初怎麼沒有填上呢？」

「啊、因為當初還不知道祂的能力。」

看到光腦資料上的空白欄，堂本光一想起那次因為檢測不出精神嚮導的能力差點喪失從軍資格，幸虧以往也有類似案例，軍方特別寬裕堂本光一時間讓他培養精神嚮導，結果就變成忘記補上了。

「好，那我這邊直接幫您填上。」輸入技能後佐藤簡單交代一些注意事項後便讓堂本光一離開。

等堂本光一離開診間，立即接到電話。

「是，我這邊會處理好文件。」

掛掉電話後佐藤看著堂本光一的資料，乍看無異狀卻又疑點重重，但上頭表示要把一切資料弄得普通，便把恢復力的數據做了調整。  
\--  
「看來我們出了不得了的嚮導。」

總部高層會議室裡，喜多川上將、高井中將以及首都星的總指揮正就堂本光一的體檢資料進行討論。

「屆時就看與他的哨兵搭檔結果如何。」

「如果他們能互相砥礪，再往上突破也是不無可能的。」

黑暗哨兵跟嚮導，已經有幾百年沒出現了。

「在那之前我們得好好看護住他們，畢竟擁有這項能力的嚮導太稀有，會是大家都想下手的目標。」

高井中將沉吟了會才說出打聽到的消息，內博家族似乎為了內博貴開始加速與地下組織的研究計畫，能夠破壞哨兵與嚮導鏈結的藥劑已經進入第三期實驗。

「我們的動作也得加速，將他們一網打盡。」

首都星的總指揮推了推滑落鼻樑的眼鏡，關上光腦後出現一望無際的宇宙星海，大片黑暗中閃爍著點點星光，卻存在著被吞噬的恐懼。


End file.
